Brazilian Nights
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: (Five years after G-Revolution) Camilla Vega, a family-friend of the Wilson Leal Family invites Noelani and Joyce along with their friends to a Masquerade Party in her mansion in Rio de Janeiro. The theme of the Masquerade is a Brazilian-styled Carnival. Love blossoms while Death is on the path of new destruction that leads to mysteries. Rated T for deaths, blood, and cursing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Dead?" asked Noelani.

The twenty-one year old Portuguese-Hawaiian caramel brown haired young lady sat down right next to her younger sister Joyce who was around. The nineteen year old was shocked to know that Camilla's mother, Marcela was found dead in the rose garden of the mansion. The others also couldn't believe that the wealthy Brazilian woman was dead. Bryan consoled Camilla as Noelani felt a bit confused about the entire situation. Miguel looked over and saw the puzzled expression on his girlfriend's face.

"Are you alright Noelani?" questioned Miguel.

The caramel brown haired lady replied, "Confused of course Miguel. There is something going on that we don't know or someone doesn't want us to know."

"Like what?" wondered Oliver.

Noelani didn't say exactly gave an explanation of her comment because they aren't sure what is going on. Joyce kind of agreed with her sister she remembered something while she had a conversation with Oliver when they were wearing masks. The lime green haired blader looked over at his girlfriend and wondered what she was thinking at the moment,

He asked, "Are you alright Joyce?"

"I'm fine, but I remembered something that can be the reason why Camilla's mother was found dead in the rose garden," commented Joyce.

Kenny questioned, "What was it?"

"It was a conversation between Mr. Montenegro and his wife in the library that Oliver and I heard," responded Noelani's younger sister.

* * *

"_What's your favorite book Orquídea?" asked Unic__ò__rnio_

_ I didn't say not even a word to Unicòrnio until I picked up a random book in my hand. He seemed confused about my sudden action, but I knew a way to tease him a bit during the whole game. I knew that he hasn't figured out my true identity, which was pretty good to know since the purpose of the Masquerade was play games with a particular someone to find out their true identity by the stroke of midnight. Unicòrnio sighed to himself as he decided to pick up a book as well since we were in room filled with literary works of many authors. Even though I loved reading at a young age, I always respected the value of the works of the great authors thought Nathalia often called me a geek or a nerd because I was bookworm. _

_ It wasn't my fault until I heard footsteps on the upper level of the library. This also caught Unicòrnio's attention as well. We decided to go upstairs to see what was going on. The two of us never thought that there were more people in library since we checked every single inch of the large sanctum of books. As we walked up the stairs, I heard not one, but two voices on the upper level of the library._

"_We need to do something about her," said Mrs. Montenegro, "she knows too much Ivan."_

_Mr. Montenegro asked, "Why Paola? Why're you assuming that Marcela knows too much about what is going on with our family?_

_His wife replied, "If the news spreads, our reputation is ruined. We need to do it before midnight and leave the mansion immediately."_

"_What about that Noelani girl? She felt a bit tad suspicious about you since the first encounter during the pre-masquerade festivities," commented the older Brazilian man._

_Mrs. Montenegro stated, "That's going to be something I'm going to handle it on my own of course. It's like what Iain Pears wrote in his __book An Instance of the Fingerpost. The devil himself can become beauty, so we are told, to corrupt mankind."_

_As the conversation continued, I was indeed in shocked as I heard this. Unicòrnio also was stunned as he heard the words of the Montenergos'. Marcela was not the only one in danger, but my sister as well. I decided to walk downstairs and out of the library because it was too much for me to handle. Unicòrnio followed me downstairs and out of the room. What we didn't notice was Mrs. Montenegro watching us leave the library as she took a sip her delectable red wine. _

* * *

Joyce commented, "The Montenegros' might have been the ones who killed Camilla's mother because Mrs. Montenegro commented that if the secret is revealed, the reputation of the Montenegro Family will be in ruins."

Camilla stated, "That's impossible. The Montenergos' have been friends with my family for several years now. My mother and Mrs. Montenegro were best friends since childhood."

"I don't believe a best friend is capable of killing another best friend, but I'm wrong because there always betrayal amongst those who are close," replied the nineteen year old brunette, "plus Mrs. Montenegro wants to go after you as well Noelani.

Noelani asked, "Me?"

"What does Noelani have to do with all of this?" retorted Miguel.

Oliver replied, "We're not trying to offend her in any way Miguel so please calm down. Mrs. Montenegro always had her suspicions about Noelani. We know that neither of them were in good terms during the pre-masquerade festivities right. It's like Noelani's playing with the Devil sort of idea."

* * *

**This ends the prologue of Brazilian Nights. This was project I wanted to do because next month is FIFA World Cup and it's going to be held in Brazil. Even though soccer isn't involved much, I created a plot that combined essences of a Masquerade with the Brazilian-styled Carnival in a way. **

**(OC Name-Identity-Love Interest-Author/ress)**

**Noelani Ingrid Wilson Leal-Lua de Diamante-Miguel-Me**

**Joyce Olivia Wilson Leal-Orquedia-Oliver-Me**

**Camilla Vega-Sereia Melodia-Bryan-Me**

**Megan Kirson-Shade-Tala-Gingercookiessnaps**

** Darcelle Rose Leblanc-Mademoiselle Rouge-Daichi-GoldenAngel999**

**Icedra Jewel Dickinson-Neve-Kai-RedPhoenix10123780**

**Aurora Revlon-Pearl-Tyson-XOAnn13OX**


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

**Paris, France**

A twenty-one year old blonde haired man was waiting inside the Charles De Gaulle Airport in the arrivals section in Terminal 2A. It has been about a month since Noelani and Joyce went to Maui to celebrate her Uncle Isaac's forty-seventh birthday along with other members of her father's family that Miguel really doesn't know enough about it. That wasn't all since the two of them began dating once more and it had been going on for a year now. Their first relationship when they were seventeen didn't work so well that they decided to become friends once again.

Eventually that didn't work as well due to the fact that Noelani later moved onto an abusive boyfriend that Miguel, Joyce, and her parents didn't want around. Miguel despised Rubinho because he felt betrayed since he took advantage of Noelani in ways that caused the abusive relationship. They used to be friends until the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman came up to the Dark Gargoyle blader and told him what was going on. It was indeed rough and Miguel let Noelani stay in his place to separate her from Rubinho. It kind of worked out despite the fact they hooked up once more in a club in in Monte Carlo on the last summer vacation with their friends. Let's say the hook up between the two really worked well and that they dated behind Rubinho's back.

It was definitely an ugly dispute since Rubinho found out their hidden relationship and caused a public scene that lead to violence and bloodshed. There were consequences from that scene a year ago. That was when Noelani protected him despite the fact she lost the baby she had her inside. The blonde haired man at the time didn't know about it until Mathilda told him that Noelani was pregnant at that time. After court cases and all that, Miguel was grateful that he was able to live the life he wanted with his girlfriend in peace. The blonde haired man took a sip of his iced coffee as he watched for the passengers that were from the London to Paris flight. He knew that Noelani and Joyce had to travel to airport to airport to get here. The last time he talked with his girlfriend was when she was London with Joyce and that they're almost home. From Maui to Honolulu to Los Angeles to London to Paris, Miguel assumed that it was one hell of trip to be easily agitated.

"There he is," said a familiar female's voice.

That immediately caught his attention as he looked over at two young ladies. One of them was wearing a bright aquamarine and rose pink stripped crop tank top that reveals the first lady's flat but well-toned stomach. There was a healed stab wound mark on the woman's abdominal area with an unfamiliar bellybutton piercing on her navel, which Miguel assumed she got it pierced when she was in Hawaii. It was beautiful Sterling Silver 925 Aquamarine Cubic Zirconia Double Butterfly belly ring. The twenty-one year old also wore a pair of True Religion light wash denim jeans on with silver chain belt and a pair of rose pink and aqua colored sneakers on. She also was wearing a white fedora hat on. The girl on the right wore a violet colored t-shirt-styled crop top with a black colored loose vest on. She had a similar bellybutton piercing but the cubic Zirconia was purple instead of aquamarine like her older sister. The nineteen year old wore a pair of True Religion light was denim shorts on with a pair of purple and black sneakers on. She wore a black fedora hat on and purple fingerless gloves on.

The two sisters looked over and saw Miguel as he took a sip of his iced coffee. The twenty-one year old smiled before she told him that they'll meet him there. Noelani was excited to know that Miguel was here to pick them up from the airport. Joyce was fine with her older sister's boyfriend picking them up since her own boyfriend was busy, but they'll meet up later on in the day. He knew that she was coming back to Paris from that one month trip to Maui with her sister. Samantha and Iolani didn't come due to being busy with their studies in Northeastern USA. The nineteen year old wasn't slacking off or living with Noelani. She was actually working her mother on making various types of teas to sell in the public. The Leal Tea Business is known to be successful in North America, South America, and Western Europe.

As they made it to the other side, Noelani ran over and hugged her boyfriend immediately. The caramel haired woman was indeed ecstatic to know that she was back in France. Miguel smiled back before he hugged his girlfriend back. It was obvious that he missed her, but he was glad to know that she came home safe and sound along with her sister. Joyce smiled before her eyes looked over at a familiar lime green haired young man standing there. He was around the same age as both Noelani and Miguel and the nineteen year old was stunned. His amethyst purple eyes colored eyes stared the nineteen year old before he decided to walk towards her with a beautiful bouquet of lovely white gardenias.

Joyce said, "Oliver… I didn't expect you be here. I thought we were going to meet later on today."

"I canceled the rest of day so we can spend some time together since it had been a month since I've seen you. Plus I bought these flowers as well," said Oliver.

The twenty-one year old French blader handed the nineteen year old blader the bouquet of gardenias. Noelani's younger sister accepted the flowers of course because she knew that they were her favorite type of flowers. Most ladies and girls loved receiving roses from their loved ones, but Joyce preferred gardenias instead since they were just as lovely as roses. The two of them talked while Oliver helped the nineteen year old Portuguese-Hawaiian with her luggage. Noelani and Miguel looked over at the couple before they stared at each other once more.

"How was your trip?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "It was pretty much tiring, but we managed to survive the flight."

"I see and I have something special for you for when we get back to our place," stated the twenty-one year old blonde haired man, "did you get a new bellybutton ring?"

She said, "I got it replaced by my Uncle Isaac because he works in a professor tattoo and piercing parlor. That's where I got my original belly button piercing from. He changed mine free of charge while Joyce received her first piercing from him for free as well."

Miguel understood and told his girlfriend that they should get going as well since it around four in the afternoon. He assumed that Noelani wanted to go to sleep due to the fact that she has been from plane to plane for the last two to three days now. It was one hell of a vacation for Noelani, but it was probably worth in in the end.

Noelani asked, "Can you help me with my luggage?"

"Sure thing Noelani," said Miguel.

He grabbed on his girlfriend's luggage and decided to leave the airport and back to their apartment. Cameras flashed as they took photos of the two couples that were leaving the airport. Despite the fact they were bladers, these four Europeans have made a name for themselves due to the influences that surrounded them. After the paparazzi surge, the four bladers were relieved to know that they were out of that situation. Noelani smiled as she looked over at how they were going home in. It wasn't no limo, but it was big enough for them to fit. It was Noelani's dark gray SAV since it was often clean because Miguel cleaned it while his girlfriend was in Hawaii. Oliver frowned slightly but then again the car was safe at least.

"I'll drive," said Noelani.

Miguel asked, "Are you sure?"

"She's really fine and she isn't as sleepy as you think she is," replied Joyce.

Noelani said, "I look refreshed and it's has been a while since I drove my SAV."

He smiled and tossed the keys to Noelani before everything else that happened. Miguel opened the back of the van and placed Noelani's luggage inside. Oliver did the same thing with Joyce's luggage. The blonde haired man closed the back door of the vehicle. It was going to be a nice one hour drive from the airport to their locations. The two French bladers were glad that their girlfriends were back from their trip.

* * *

**Versailles, France **

About twenty-three minutes away from Paris, a seventeen year old strawberry blonde haired girl walked around the city of Versailles, the place where she was born. The French-Canadian teen looked around city on this beautiful spring afternoon. She wore an elbow length satin white blouse with a vibrant blue camisole top under it. The Caucasian teen also wore a pair of navy blue denim jeans on with knee length black boots on add some sort of contrast between the top and the bottom. To equally distribute color on each side, the seventeen year old wore a pair of white rose stud earrings on with a white bracelet on. Her cellphone ran suddenly, which stunned the seventeen year old girl. Immediately she decided to answer it because there might be a chance that I can be a life or death situation.

"Hello?" asked the French-Canadian teen as she talked.

The voice on the other side said, _"Darcelle, it's me Noelani."_

"Ah Noelani… It has been a while since we talked to one another," said Darcelle, "how you been?"

Noelani replied, _"Fine and I just got back home from my one month trip to Maui with my sister Joyce."_

Darcelle smiled as she heard this good news. She remembered when she along with the former members of Barthez Battalion and the members of the Majestics heard the news about the two Wilson Leal sisters going to Maui for a relative's birthday party and that they won't be back in a month. Now she knew that both her friends were back in Paris.

The strawberry blonde haired teen asked, "Do you want me to come over or anything?"

_"Sure thing because it would be nice to see you again. Plus Joyce really wants to see you again to the poi__nt she begged me to call you,"_ stated Noelani.

Darcelle chuckled said, "Alright then and I'll see you an hour or two. Bye."

After she hung up the call, the seventeen year old Caucasian blader had a motive to see Noelani. It had been a while since she had seen her or Joyce. She became good friends with the Wilson Leal siblings through Oliver, who was fellow French blader like her and he's close to one of Portugal's most influential families. For now, Darcelle decided that it was time to take a nice trip to Paris for to see her friends once more.

* * *

**Paris **

Noelani's hand roamed into the refrigerator as she looked for something to drink since it had been a while since she had something to drink. The twenty-one year old looked to her right and saw a bottle of Perrier sparkling water. As she took the bottle, Noelani closed the fridge and walked towards the living room. Oliver and Joyce were talking to one another while Miguel was on his laptop at the moment. She sat right next to her boyfriend as looked over at what he's doing.

"Working on new beyblade plans?" wondered Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Yes since the French BBA wanted me to see if they can come up with new Beyblades that can be distributed to the public in all Beyblade shops."

The caramel brown haired blader wasn't surprised that Miguel was doing that. After what he contributed to the Heavy Metal beyblade series during the BEGA incident, Miguel decided to work on new kinds of beyblades. One them was the Gem beyblade series and his first beyblade he created was Pearl Aphrodite since it was inspired by Noelani of course since she was born in June and her birthstone is a pearl. That eventually became popular that he created several types of beyblades from that series.

As for Noelani, she worked in a winery in Paris since she wanted to take notes on how to create a great quality wine so she can try to open a winery in Alsace. After a trip to a winery in Alsace last year with Miguel, she thought about opening a winery of her own at some point. Miguel thought that Noelani had the potential to do so since she had been working hard after she obtained a paid-intern to work in the same winery she currently worked at. He kissed his girlfriend on the lips before there was a knock on the door.

"Get a room!" yelled Joyce before she stood up.

The nineteen year old Wilson Leal sister walked towards the door. Miguel and Noelani stopped their small intimate moment since they had one more guest in the apartment. Joyce opened the door and she smiled as she saw the person that stood right in front her eyes. Darcelle finally arrived at the Lavalier-Leal Apartment, according to Joyce since her sister and her boyfriend live together.

Joyce said, "I'm glad that you're here Celle."

"Me too and I see that Oliver is here as well," responded the strawberry blonde haired French blader.

She replied, "We're going out for dinner a bit later before going home to my place."

Darcelle replied, "I see and I'm glad that you and Oliver continue to have a strong relationship."

The nineteen year old commented that they didn't have a strong relationship at first because neither of them knew what to do. That is how it was between the two of them as of now. Joyce frowned because she enjoyed her time with Oliver, but she wasn't certain if her relationship with the lime green haired French man will even last. Darcelle saw the worried expression her friend had and she informed the Portuguese-Hawaiian teen that it was going to take some time.

* * *

**Moscow, Russia**

A twenty-one year old dirty blonde haired woman looked over at several law textbooks that were in front of her. She highlighted and took notes on a notebook that was on the table. She shifted her glasses slightly as she continued to study on the kitchen table. A red haired twenty-three year old vibrant crimson haired Russian man walked into the room and saw the dirty blonde haired young lady as she took notes or read some from a textbook that was in front of her.

"Still studying Pet?" crudely asked the red haired Russian.

She tore a piece of paper from her notebook and crumbled it suddenly. This made the emerald eyed Russian man a bit interested until she threw the paper ball at him.

"Shut up Iceberg. I'm study to see if can even get into law school and to do something in my life at least unlike you," replied the dirty blonde haired woman.

Tala scoffed and even wondered why Megan wanted to go law school in the first place. The twenty-one year old continued on study for an exam that she had at the university was in. After the whole "mission" she had that was assigned by her grandfather seven years ago, Megan decided to stay with Tala and the other members of the Blitzkrieg Boys. That eventually led to her dating Tala, which had its perks in some way. But she was in a complicated relationship with the Wolborg blader. There were moments that she enjoyed being with him, but there were problems that came along with the dating.

"_I wish I have the time to have some sort of vacation. This cold is bugging me already," _thought Megan to herself before she looked over at her law textbook once more.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**

"Camilla, come downstairs for breakfast," says a woman's voice.

In a violet, ivory, and ice blue colored bedroom, a twenty-three year old Brazilian woman was on her laptop at the moment. She shifted a few strands of her violet streaks that were in her way and tucked it behind her right ear. Camilla wore a turquoise sleeveless casual dress with a white belt wrapped on her waist that had an off white-ivory seashell belt buckle on it. She also wore a pair of silver strapped wedge sandals on and a pair of silver chandelier earrings on and silver armlet on her left arm. She wrote a message on the laptop that said:

_To Noelani and Joyce,_

_It has been a while since we had last talked and seen each other. How you guys been? I'm doing great of course and I want to know how are your other sisters doing? Is Nathalia alright? Have you seen her since I haven't heard anything from her in the last three years? But that's not why I'm writing this E-Mail to you. I want invite you two and your friends in my mother's mansion in Rio de Janeiro for an extravagant Masquerade event that we're going to host. It's going to be two days of pre-masquerade events and the actual event. I hope can come._

_From,_

_Camilla _

_PS: E-Mail me how many people are coming along since I'm going to make hotel accommodations for all the guests attending prior to the pre-masquerade events. _

"Camilla come downstairs for breakfast because the Montenergos are here already and they're waiting for you!" yelled Camilla's mother.

Camilla replied, "I'm coming downstairs now."

She sent the E-Mail to Noelani and decided to go downstairs because it was time for her to have breakfast immediately. Her mother, Marcella Vega had company for breakfast and it would be rude if she kept them on waiting. The Montenegro Family was another influential family from Brazil along with the Vega Family, which is where the twenty-three year old brunette was from. She sighed to herself and walked downstairs to meet up with her guests. Will her best friend get the message on time?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

"_Brazil?" asked Hillary._

_ Their friends traveled all the way from different parts of the world to meet up with Noelani and Joyce about an event that was going to happen in Rio de Janeiro. Noelani explained that her best from Brazil sent her an E-Mail about inviting her and her friends to a Masquerade Event in the famous Vega Mansion in Rio. Joyce told them that the event wasn't going to happen immediately since there were pre-masquerade events that were going on for the last for two days straight. _

_Tyson exclaimed, "We should go!"_

_"Loudmouth as usual Tyson. You barely have changed," commented Kai as he shut his eyes._

_Noelani stated, "That's kind of true and it would be nice to go see Camilla, right Joyce."_

"_That's true because Camilla has done a lot for our family. We should go to represent our family and our friends should come along as well," said the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman._

_ Their friends thought that it was a nice idea to travel to Brazil and have some fun there for a bit. Despite the fact that some of them won't be able to attend course. Lee commented that Dahlia was in the Philippines vising her mother's family and Michael stated that Seoyeon is in South Korea since she's visiting relatives as well. Noelani was aware of that, but it didn't worry her much. She knew that Seoyeon and Dahlia wouldn't mind it since they had their own business as well. Miguel looked over at Noelani and saw that she seemed alright with the fact that she had to travel again. _

_Miguel replied, "Looks like we're going to Brazil then. It's worth it since we had been busy in our lives and we all deserve some sort of break."_

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of Brazilian Nights. The second chapter is going the announcement and the first flight, which is Paris to New York City since the others are staying in Paris for a few days before heading off. **


	3. Going to Brazil- Part 1

**Going to Brazil- Part 1**

**Paris**

After that visit from Darcelle, Noelani looked around and saw that Miguel wasn't in the living room at all. He wasn't there when Oliver and Joyce left and a small frown appeared on her face. As she walked into the kitchen, her boyfriend wasn't there and she roamed the entire apartment until she decided to go into her room and forget about it. It was getting late of course and maybe it was best for her to go to sleep since she had a long day tomorrow. Before she took the first step to her room, the bathroom opened and Miguel walked out from the room with only a turquoise colored towel wrapped around his waist. His two toned blonde hair was dripping wet and water drops landed on his well-toned body.

"Going to bed Noelani?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied, "Yeah and I didn't know that you were in the shower though."

"Maybe we can celebrate tomorrow night since it's been a long day for the two of us," said the blonde haired man.

She asked, "Don't you work late tomorrow though?"

"Not anymore Noelani. I changed my schedule so that means that I work ten hours a day for four days. So I work from five in the morning to three in the afternoon Monday through Thursday. That means I got the day off tomorrow and we can spend the entire day together," commented the twenty-one year man.

She smiled before she walked into her bedroom to get her pajamas and sleep. Miguel smiled back before he headed off to his bedroom and sleep as well. For the last year now, the twenty-one year old blader-BBA employee realized how different it was living with Noelani. Having her in the apartment felt like they were like a married couple in a way, but it wasn't uncomfortable or demanding though. They never had problems with who does which chores since they decided that they had to work together to keep the house nice and clean. Neither of them were messy, but Miguel felt relieved that he didn't have to do all the chores.

As he walked into the room, his vivid steel blue eyes looked over and saw the picture frame with a photo of him and Noelani at Jimmy'z Place du Casino in Monte Carlo. That was from their last summer vacation trip and if he can remember, Dahlia took the picture of the two of them together where they sat. He remembered that day perfectly of course since it was when that dead spark began to light up again.

* * *

"_This is fun isn't it Miguel?" wondered Michael before he took a sip of drink._

_I nodded my head before I took a sip of my Jager Bomb and I looked around the huge club. We were at the Jimmy'z Place du Casino and a few of us decided to come long since they wanted to have an adventure here. I decided to come because I needed to relax for once and enjoy the time we all had in Monte Carlo. As I looked around the huge club area, my steel blue eyes scanned the area to see if she was going to come. Michael looked over at me and saw that I was looking for a certain someone to come._

_"I'm sure that Noelani is going to come because she said she was going to be there," reassured Michael._

_I replied, "I hope so."_

_"Damn she's sizzling hot!" exclaimed one of the club goers._

_ That loud scream caught our attention and we looked to the right to see what all that commotion was. My bluish-gray orbs widen as I looked over at the person that walked into the club. Noelani appeared in the club with a bright royal blue tight plunging backless halter mini dress that revealed a certain amount cleavage with a pleated skirt that reached up two to three inches above her knees. She also wore a pair of sparkly gold colored peep toed pumps on and her hair was straighten and in a stylish ponytail. I never thought she would dress like that before and it made me blush a bright shade of red. Michael looked over and his mouth gaped slightly opened at the moment._

_Michael stammered, "I-Is t-that N-N-Noelani?"_

_ I can't deny the fact it was Noelani indeed in that dress. Michael decided to walk away and Noelani's coffee brown eyes looked over at me instantly. As she walked pass the people that surrounded her, Noelani managed to arrive at the bar and she looked over at me. _

_Noelani asked, "Surprise to see me here?"_

_"Yeah I guess since I didn't think that you were going to come at all," I replied._

_She stated, "The same thing with me because I hesitated on coming until I decided that I should have some fun at least. I knew some people were going to say that, but I decided to wear the dress since I really haven't worn it at all."_

_"I see and do you want me to get you a drink," I wondered. _

_Noelani replied, "Sure thing. A Purple Rain for me.__"_

"_One Purple Rain for my friend here," I said_

_The bartender replied, "Sure thing and you're pretty lucky to have a friend who has good taste in alcohol."_  
_ Noelani blushed a light shade of pink before her coffee brown colored eyes shifted to her right. She looked over at me and I looked over at her. There was a warm and secured smile on her face, which made me smile of course._

"_You sure like this don't you?" I asked._

_Noelani commented, "Yes and I realized something. I shouldn't been acting all gloomy and all that after what has happened between Rubinho and I. Being in the club with you and our friends made me realize that I should enjoy the time that we have here. We won't be here for long, so I want to make every moment count."_

_I smiled as I listened to what Noelani had to say. It had been about a year now since we have gone our own way. We wanted to see if we can just be friends and stay in that zone for now. I felt like we didn't click as much while we were dating than while we acted like friends. Now I started to see a new perspective of Noelani I haven't seen before. Was it my mistake to let her go? Should I have waited patiently to see if we can even move on? I sighed before the bartender handed Noelani her drink. _

_ She took the first sip of her Purple Rain drink and looked over at me. She noticed that I was smiling at her. I looked away from her as I took another sip on my Jager Bomb drink immediately. Noelani sighed to herself until I looked over at her. It caught my attention I realized one noticeable thing. She was hotter than some of the girls that were dressed in the club. Noelani was in club attire of course, but something about had change. Maybe it was for the fact that her true beauty reflected towards me. _

_Noelani commented, "It's my outfit I'm guessing."_

_"No it's not your outfit Noelani because you look beautiful regardless. I know you're not trying seek attention of other with that dress," I stated._

_She replied, "That's sweet of you and thank goodness that I have a good friend like you around. Even though I look beautiful, I feel like I downgraded myself after I decided to date Rubinho."_

_ I knew what she meant by that because Rubinho was her opposite since he was rude, violent, and vile towards others especially to women. Noelani didn't deserve that because I knew that they were better men to look for. Maybe I was the man that she wanted all along? Maybe Joyce was right about trying to win back Noelani's heart. I needed to work hard to make sure that Noelani doesn't do the same thing. Before Noelani placed her hand on the glass, I placed my hand on top of her._

"_Miguel, what is going on?" she asked._

_I said, "I want to know that if there's a chance that we can be together. Just the two of us."_

_"So you were thinking the same thing as I was?" Noelani wondered._

* * *

_ I never knew that Noelani had these same feelings for me. We were meant to be since I felt like there were hints thrown at us since the day Noelani and I met. I approached my ex-girlfriend and I placed my arms around her waist. She smiled before she placed her lips on top of mine. We kissed and there were cheers heard. I looked over and Michael and some of our friends were cheering at us. As we stopped kissing, I whispered to her the three most important words and she said it back to me._

Miguel places the picture frame back on the table before he looked over at the pajamas that was going to wear. It was one hell a long day, but the blonde haired man was glad that his lovely girlfriend was back. At least he knew that she enjoyed the trip to her original hometown, which was the place where she was born. He changed into a light-gray t-shirt on with a pair of black cotton sweatpants on before he hopped into bed.

Noelani on the other hand was in her pajamas, which consisted of a light coral tank top on with a silver star on it and a pair of light coral cotton pajama pants with silver hearts all over it. She wasn't sleeping, but on her laptop since she hasn't checked any E-Mails since she arrived home. Her coffee brown colored eyes looked around and she saw that there was an E-Mail from a familiar person and she immediately decided to read it. The message said:

_To Noelani and Joyce,_

_It has been a while since we had last talked and seen each other. How you guys been? I'm doing great of course and I want to know how are your other sisters doing? Is Nathalia alright? Have you seen her since I haven't heard anything from her in the last three years? But that's not why I'm writing this E-Mail to you. I want invite you two and your friends in my mother's mansion in Rio de Janeiro for an extravagant Masquerade event that we're going to host. It's going to be two days of pre-masquerade events and the actual event. I hope can come._

_From,_

_Camilla _

_PS: E-Mail me how many people are coming along since I'm going to make hotel accommodations for all the guests attending prior to the pre-masquerade events. _

Noelani immediately decided reply back to a childhood friend that she hasn't seen in years. Camilla just invited the Portuguese-Hawaiian teenager and her sister to a Masquerade Event in Rio de Janeiro, their friend's hometown. Despite the fact she just returned home from a trip, it would be nice to see her friend again and Joyce would be delighted to see her as well. Their friends are also getting the opportunity to leave their countries and go to a new country. It was probably worth it in the end. Noelani then looked over a pearl white, rose pink, and gold colored beyblade. It had been a while since she used Pearl Aphrodite in battle. It began to glow drastically, which caught its owner's attention.

Miguel rushed into the room and appeared with his beyblade and it glowed as well. The two former bladers were wondering what was caused their beyblade to glow like that. She wasn't sure if it has happened to other bladers'. The glow disappeared from the two beyblades and they looked over at each.

"I felt like Aphrodite was in pain for some reason," said Noelani.

Miguel replied, "Same thing with Inferno Gargoyle. I felt like in trouble."

Thirty minutes from the Lavalier Leal apartment, both Oliver and Joyce were in their pajamas as saw their beyblades glow as well. They felt like their Bitbeasts were in in trouble, but from what. It was awkward indeed until the two beyblades stopped glowing in front their eyes. Joyce picked up her beyblade and touched Emerald Papillion's bit-chip and wondered what was going to happen.

"Something is wrong Oliver and I know that our Bitbeast are in trouble," said Joyce.

Oliver replied, "I understand how you feel but we can't do anything about it."

She understood what her boyfriend meant and they were going back to bead since they needed to rest up for tomorrow since it was going to be another day. Oliver knew that's something was going on and if it had happen to others as well. She walked to her bedroom while her boyfriend went to his room so they decide to sleep as well. Plus they were going to have a lot guests in their local abode in a few days abode in a few days from now.

* * *

**Few Days Later**

"So what the news that you have for us Joyce?" asked Julia.

Joyce replied, "Noelani is the one who has the news, not me because it's better if you get from her than to me."

Julia than looked over at Noelani, who wore a black and turquoise halter collared halter top with a white pleated mini-skirt that reached an inch above her knees and a pair of turquoise gladiator sandals that reached near the knees. She wore her signature blue amber heart necklace that was given by her mother five years ago. Noelani then looked over at Julia and approached her. She smiled as she saw her Spaniard best friend and she was glad that she was.

"How you been Noelani?" asked Julia.

Noelani replied, "Great of course Julia. I just came back from Maui a few days ago."

"Why were you in Hawaii?" wondered the orange and brown haired Spanish woman.

She replied, "Birthday party, so Joyce and I went there for a month."

She understood and the two of them continued on talking with one another. Joyce looked over at Mathilda, who was drastically changed since she decided to grow out her hair and now it reached up her shoulders and she wore a purple colored headband. As for her outfit, she wore a yellow sleeveless top on with a pair of light was denim shorts with a pair of yellow and purple sneakers with white socks.

Joyce said, "I miss your short hair Mattie, but you look so pretty with longer hair."

"Thanks Joyce and you look great as well," stated Mathilda, "I hope this news is good because last night was horrible."

The nineteen year old commented, "You sensed that Pierce Hedgehog was in trouble."

"Yes and I thought this was crazy because I don't know if the others know about this," wondered the pink haired girl.

Joyce wasn't the only one since Mathilda was the third person who told her about her beyblade. The other two were Miguel and Noelani and they felt like their Bitbeasts were telling them something. They probably assumed that others may have felt the same thing as well. Her coffee brown colored eyes looked over to her right and she saw Megan, who had her beyblade in her hand. She seemed to be worried for some reason and Joyce knew what was going. Before she walked towards Megan, Noelani stood up immediately. Looks like she had some news to tell of them.

"So what's the news you have for us?" wondered Max.

Noelani replied, "Well I have this really good friend who lives in Rio de Janeiro and she just E-Mailed me. She invited Joyce, you guys, and I to her mansion in Brazil for a Masquerade event that her mother is hosting."

"What's so special about this Masquerade event?" asked Lee.

Enrique responded, "Marcella Vega is one of the richest women in Brazil. She hosts these lavish events and the richest of the rich attends. I know about them since my parents attended one of Marcella's events a few years back. The fact that Noelani and Joyce were invited is an honor."

"Yes and I want to know if you guys want to come along with us," stated Joyce.

"Brazil?" asked Hillary.

Their friends traveled all the way from different parts of the world to meet up with Noelani and Joyce about an event that was going to happen in Rio de Janeiro. Joyce told them that the event wasn't going to happen immediately since there were pre-masquerade events that were going on for the last for two days straight.

Tyson exclaimed, "We should go!"

"Loudmouth as usual Tyson. You barely have changed," commented Kai as he shut his eyes.

Noelani stated, "That's kind of true and it would be nice to go see Camilla, right Joyce."

"That's true because Camilla has done a lot for our family. We should go to represent our family and our friends should come along as well," said the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman.

Their friends thought that it was a nice idea to travel to Brazil and have some fun there for a bit. Despite the fact that some of them won't be able to attend course. Lee commented that Dahlia was in the Philippines vising her mother's family and Michael stated that Seoyeon is in South Korea since she's visiting relatives as well. Noelani was aware of that, but it didn't worry her much. She knew that Seoyeon and Dahlia wouldn't mind it since they had their own business as well. Miguel looked over at Noelani and saw that she seemed alright with the fact that she had to travel again.

Miguel replied, "Looks like we're going to Brazil then. It's worth it since we had been busy in our lives and we all deserve some sort of break."

"True and it help us avoid the other problems that have been happening," said Megan.

Bryan replied, "Don't say anything abo-"

"About the Bitbeasts reacting? You're not the only one," said Darcelle.

Ray responded back, "Our beyblades glowed and we sensed our Bitbeasts and we thought they were in trouble."

"There must be something going on that seemed to be off, but none of us have found a reason why would our Bitbeasts are reacting like this," said Robert.

Noelani looked over and saw the clock, it was around eleven and she told everyone that it was time to sleep. Maybe it was going better at least if they didn't talk about it. She needed to inform Camilla about how many people to join her and Joyce for the Masquerade. Maybe there was answers in Brazil that are meant to be solved. Noelani hoped that this problem ended soon and she hoped that Camilla hasn't have the same problem as well.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro**

Camilla picked up a medium blue and aqua beyblade as it glowed. The Brazilian twenty-three year old was confused as she continued watched her beyblade glowed. She felt pain and heard a voice begging for help. She wasn't sure if it was Cysirena, the Bitbeast that was inside the black haired Brazilian blader's beyblade. The glow stopped and she placed Cysirena on the marble table that was in her room. Maybe it was just a trick or something weird was happening. She looked over at her laptop and saw the E-Mail message from Noelani. She smiled and decided to work on booking on the rooms where the guests for the events were staying for the next few days. Camilla decided to extend the time for Noelani and her friends to a month instead of a week.

"I hope we can meet up soon," whispered Camilla.

* * *

**Ten Days Later- In Charles de Gaulle Airport**

"We're not going to Rio immediately," said Miguel.

Noelani replied, "We have to stop at NYC and stay there for about five hours before heading off to our flight to Rio."

It was crazy indeed, but then again he along with Mathilda, Kai, Noelani, Joyce, Julia, Raul, and the Majestics were going to have the luxuries of First Class. It was something indeed, but each one of them had their connections to luxury part of society. Despite the fact that he had these connections, Miguel has made his own name with the hard work he has done. Noelani walked right next to him and she wore the same travel outfit from a few weeks ago since it was her travel outfit. He looks over at Darcelle and Megan, who seemed to dress more formally for travel. Then again, Noelani preferred to dress comfortably for flights.

He then looked over at his girlfriend, who was talking her sister Joyce. They were both pumped up for the trip. It was going to be fun since their friends are going to be joining along for the fun. Miguel smiled before his steel blue colored eyes shifted to his right. A man with dark gray hair and small yellow eyes looked over at the blonde haired blader. He scoffed as he walked faster and further away from him. This caught both Noelani and Mathilda's attention. They didn't know what provoked him until they looked over at the man wearing a dark blue colored suit. Noelani was disgusted while Mathilda didn't say a work.

"_Why the hell Barthez is here?" _thought Noelani.

Mathilda said, "Let's go Noelani."

They both walked away and caught up with Miguel. Barthez looked over and saw a woman around her early fifties and she had shoulder length red-violet hair and pale tan skin. Her eyes were a sapphire blue color and she wore a white sleeveless casual dress that reached up to her knees with blood red peep toe pumps with sharp stilettos.

"You're finally here Paola. I'm guessing we're going to Rio de Janeiro then," said Barthez.

Paola replied, "Yes we are and they don't know what these pathetic bladers are waiting for. Their lives are in danger and we're the ones controlling them."

"I hope your husband doesn't find out," responded the fifty year old French.

The Brazilian woman replied, "He won't because he'll never expect it at all."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3 **

"_Noelani! Bem-vinda!" exclaimed Camilla._

_Noelani hugged and replied, "Obrigada Camilla."_

_ The two friends started to talk with one another and Bryan looked over at the twenty-three year old friend of Noelani. He was stunned to know that she looked... Well beautiful of course and that was a first. Tala looked over at his teammate as he stared at the Brazilian young lady that stood there. _

_"You seem to be interested in that Brazilian girl," commented Tala._

_Bryan scoffed and replied, "Why would I be interested in her?"_

_ He didn't show much interest in Camilla since he barely knew her. He walked away from the crimson haired Russian blader and it caught the Brazilian young lady's attention. Noelani looked over at her friend before she looked over Bryan, who was walking away from the group. Noelani gave her friend the uncertain expression because she didn't expect Camilla to have some sort of interest in Bryan_

_Camilla said, "I'll meet up with you later."_

"_Okay I guess," said Noelani as she watched her friend leave her behind._

_Joyce asked, "Is Camilla trying to talk to Bryan?"_

_"Yeah," replied her older sister._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of Brazilian Nights. Looks like the plot gets more complicated from here because the Bitbeasts' are reacting to something that may be potentially dangerous. That also plays a role along with Paola and Barthez as well. Plus I'm going need information on their beyblades and Bitbeasts since they are going to appear in future chapters of the story. Here's the information.**

**Name of Beyblade:**

**Beyblade Description: **

**Type (Attack, Defense, Balance, and Stamina):**

**Stats (based Attack, Defense, and Endurance out of 4 *etc: Attack- 2 1/2*)**

**Bitbeast Type (such Dragoon, Dranzer etc.):**

**Description of Bitbeast:**

**Personality of Bitbeast:**

**Special Moves (up to four): **

**For now, please read and review.**


	4. Going to Brazil- Part 2

**Going to Brazil- Part 2**

Among boarding the plane to New York City, Noelani walks and looks for her seat and tries to put her light gray and lavender hand baggage in the compartment, but Miguel helps her out since he was taller his girlfriend. She smiles before she takes her seat of course. The twenty-one year old man sits down right next to his girlfriend. They looked over at the others who were going to join them on this long trip to New York City. It was going to be long indeed and Miguel hoped that Barthez doesn't hop on the same flight with any of them. He's eyes turned angrier as he looked over at the person who just walked into the First Class cabin. Noelani looked over at her boyfriend and rubbed his broad strong shoulders so she can soothe him.

"Calm down Miguel. Barthez doesn't mean anything to you because you managed to live a successful life without him," said Noelani in soothing tone.

Miguel shuts his eyes and replied, "You're right Noelani. I have been successful without Barthez and he doesn't mean anything to me and also to Mathilda as well."

Mathilda, who sat right next to Raul heard what her former team captain said and smiled at him. The Pierce Hedgehog blader smiled at him before her eyes looked over the red and brown haired Spaniard that sat right next to her. She was happy to know that Raul was here to join along for the trip.

Raul asked, "So how's life Mathilda."

"Pretty good I have to say. Aside from beyblade, I was working on some fashion designs for different clothing companies that may want to acknowledge my talents for fashion," said Mathilda.

The Flame Pegasus blader replied, "I see and I know that you're going to be successful soon enough."

"Thanks for the encouragement I have to say. Maybe in Brazil, I can get some inspiration for costumes for the Masquerade," stated pink haired French blader.

Mathilda smiles before a stewardess appeared in front of the two nineteen year olds. They looked at each other and wondered what kind of drink that they would want to drink at the moment.

Mathilda said, "I'm not thirsty anyway, but I'll let you know if I want anything to drink or to eat."

"I understand completely understand. What about you young man? What would you like to drink?" replies the stewardess.

Raul replied, "Bottled sparkling water for me."

"Any particular brand?" wondered the airlines employee.

The red and brown haired Spaniard responded back, "Any brand would do to be honest."

The stewardess smiled at the two young adults before she walked to attend the other people who were from the First Class cabin. Julia, who was across from her brother and her friend looked over at them. She smiled before she requested her drink to the stewardess. It was nice to know that they weren't as timid as they were five years ago. A lot has happened within those years and the Thunder Pegasus blader was sure that this was going to be a good vacation. Her eyes then focused on Miguel and Noelani who were talking to one another. She was indeed glad that these two were together again.

* * *

"_Maybe you should date Miguel again?" I asked._

_ Noelani who sat by the poolside looked over at me. The girls and I were hanging out at the pool from our hotel which was near Jimmy'Z Place du Casino, the nightclub where we're going tonight. Noelani looked at me before her coffee brown colored eyes looked away from me. I wondered what was going on until my jade colored eyes were now focused on the guys that were coming their way. Both Noelani and I were stunned to know that the guys were going to the pool. I assumed that they were hanging out at the casinos making bets. Noelani's eyes were focused on Miguel before she stood up and walked away from the pool and back to her seat._

_ As the guys walked into the pool area and Miguel looked over at Noelani, who sat down. Her head was tilted to the right with a faint blush that surrounded her cheeks. I knew that Noelani still had feelings about Miguel since she moved into his apartment unofficially. Knowing Noelani, she had denied those feelings since she was dating Rubinho though she doesn't care about him. She was having the time of her life since we arrived in Monte Carlo. Now she seemed to be conflicted on who she should really be with. I believed that Noelani and Miguel were meant to be together even though they broke up once. I knew that these two were close and there were moments that they were getting comfortable and cozy with one another. They denied the rumors that they were dating since we first took our first steps in Monte Carlo._

_I asked, "Is something wrong Noelani?"_

_"Nothing…. Nothing at all," lied Noelani._

_I commented, "You don't have to lie to me Noelani. I know you like Miguel and I think you should give him a second chance."_

_Noelani sighed to herself as she looked over at Miguel. She felt like she was lovestruck since I knew that she was madly deep in love with Miguel. I was certain that Noelani wanted to be with him, but she didn't know how to approach him. It was easier the first time around, but I knew my friend thought it was hard. _

_I said, "I got an idea. Since the girls and I are planning to go to Jimmy'Z Place du Casino tonight, you should come along since Miguel and the other guys are coming as well."_

_"I'll go because it's the best of interest that I should talk it out with Miguel on where we stand," stated Noelani._

* * *

A voice asked, "What are you thinking about Julia?"

Julia looked from behind and she saw Noelani, who sat there along with Noelani. The twenty-one year old was alright and there was a smile on the Portuguese-Hawaiian woman's face. Julia smiled back because her best friend was happier than ever since it had been a while Noelani had been to Rio. It was going to be an interesting trip since it was the first time that they were going to be participating in a Masquerade Party.

Julia said, "You seemed to be pumped up about the trip Noelani.

"Of course I'm pumped up about Julia because I'm going to be seeing a friend that I haven't seen in years," replied Noelani.

The Thunder Pegasus blader commented, "I see and you have been happier than usual since you and Miguel started dated."

Noelani smiled as looked over at Miguel, who looked over his girlfriend. They gave each other a light peck on the lips. Julia smiled because she was glad that the two of them were happy together. Love is what made their relationship stronger than the first time they dated. Noelani's coffee brown colored eyes then focused on Darcelle, who was listening to music at the moment. It had been about what know…. Three years since Noelani had been friends with Darcelle and that was through Oliver since he's well known in France. She sat down right next to her boyfriend Daichi, who was also admitted to first class since the blonde French-Canadian blader paid for his First Class ticket. Noelani was stunned for the fact that someone like Darcelle would even date the likes of Daichi. It's not like that the Portuguese-Hawaiian blader had anything against them dating or anything like that.

Daichi asked, "Why am I sitting with rich people and not with the others on the other side of the plane?"

"One, I was generous enough to pay for you ticket so you can be with me. Plus you tend to get into arguments with Tyson and other bladers such as Rick every time you get provoked by them," commented Darcelle.

The Strata Dragoon blader remarked, "That's not true."

Julia, Mathilda, Raul, Miguel, Noelani, Joyce, and the Majestics heard the comment that the seventeen year old red haired Japanese blader made. They weren't surprise by the younger blader's arrogance until Darcelle warned him that he'll get kicked out of the plane if doesn't be quiet. Daichi sighed to himself and realize that she was right. He decided not to say a word and that made Joyce smile from afar while Darcelle looked over at Noelani's sister. Joyce was very generous to the French-Canadian blader since they were close in a different way.

The two of them would talk about different interests such as music, which was their common ground that didn't include beyblade in no way. Joyce would assist the seventeen year old blader with writing songs that were for violin only. It was something that the Crimson Amazon blader felt grateful since the nineteen year old brunette had a grand knowledge of music. The blonde haired blader would talk to Joyce without any sort of hesitation because any friends of Oliver's were her friends of hers of course. Darcelle wondered what Noelani's younger sister was doing at that moment.

Noelani's younger sister was reading _Anna Karenina_ by Leo Tolstoy which was one of her favorite books to read during her spare times. Oliver looked over at his girlfriend and realized how mature Joyce was for her again. She may be two years younger than him, the lime green haired blader enjoyed spending time with her without any sort of conflict between the two. Joyce never thought that Oliver had an interest in her since she was different than he was. She had her fears that he wouldn't show his feelings towards her. The nineteen year old blader was definitely wrong and she remembered the day when he told her how he really felt about her.

* * *

"_Go now Crysviper!" yelled Winston._

_I weakly looked over at Magma Papillion as it took each blow from Crysviper. Winston wasn't letting this match get away from him since they already lost the first battle of the second semifinal match of the European Preliminaries. Some of friends watched as I felt the impact of each attack hit me as well. I didn't expect that the team from England were that brutal. Noelani watched me as I tried to withstand the painful blows. She never had seen me cornered in a beymatch like that before. _

_Seoyeon told my sister, "We need to the stop the match. Joyce is in no condition to continue this fight."_

"_Noelani, please make sure that Joyce forfeits the ma-"_

_Winston yelled, "Desert Quake!" _

_ My eyes widen as I heard the move that Winston called out. Magma Papillion can't handle another attack like that. It would shatter my beyblade into pieces. Oliver looked over at me as he watched the last attack from the intense and violent beymatch. He grabbed onto the railings with slight force of the bleachers and it caught the attention of the other members of the Majestics. Robert noticed the distraught expression that Oliver had on his and it worried him. A huge crystallized viper appeared and slammed the entire beydish with its tail. It created a smoke and I immediately collapsed due to my injuries within that smoke. I heard pieces of beyblade shattered and I knew that didn't know that Magma Papillion was no more. As the smoked cleared up, the crowds were stunned at the results from that devastating match. Oliver stood and decided to run off and that caught the attention of his teammates. _

_Johnny asked, "What's going on with Oliver?" _

"_It seems that he worries about Joyce since they're close and he wants to check on her," said Enrique._

_It seemed ludicrous that someone like Oliver had feelings for me that I don't know about. I knew I had feelings for him, but I feared that he wouldn't understand how I felt about him. As I was placed on the stretcher, Noelani stood up and realized that she had to face Winston. She was more than ready since she got the idea on how to defeat him after my match. I hoped that Noelani wins that match for my sake. I knew that I felt bad for losing that match, but I wasn't sure if we were going to make it to the finals, where Miguel's team waited for their opponent for the finals since they won against the Majestics fairly that time around._

_ A few moments later, I laid down on a hospital bed while Oliver sat by my side. I didn't know he was there since I haven't regained consciousness from that match. He touched my cheek gently and it made me smile. His amethyst colored eyes widen as he noticed the movement that I made. It looked that I began to regain some consciousness and that made Oliver smile of course. My eyes opened and I looked to my left and I saw him as he sat there._

_"I lost didn't I?" I asked._

_Oliver replied, "Unfortunately yes and Winston shattered you beyblade in the process. Noelani is facing him off as of now."_

_"Looks like my sister is finishing the fight for me," I stated,_

_He asked me once more, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Alright and I guess that Magma Papillion is no more I guess," I replied back._

_ Oliver never guessed I knew what happened to my own beyblade. I knew it was going to happen since Winston had destroyed several beyblades to defeat me. My heart began to beat faster as we continued to talk with one another. I knew I was in love with Oliver, but I wanted to know how he felt about me. We're complete opposites and I had my doubts that he would ever be like a person like me. Even though I was elegant and mature, I felt like my other personality which was outgoing and unusual._

_Oliver stated, "I need to ask you question that I had been thinking about for quite some time. I want you to be honest when you answer it."_

_"I see and what do you want to ask me," I responded back._

_He asked, "What would you reaction be if I told you that I had these passionate feelings for you?"_

_As I heard the question, this made me think for a while until I realized what Oliver meant by that? He had feelings for me… For me! That made me all excited to know that he really cared about me. Oliver waited for my response patiently until I realized that I forgot to respond to him. The emotions of love and joy exploded in my body because I couldn't believe that he had feelings for me._

_I stated, "I love you Oliver and I mean it of course. To be honest, I thought you won't notice the feelings I had for you because I was unusual person though we had a different personalities."_

_"That doesn't bug me because you're a great person and I'm willing to love you until the end," responded Oliver._

_I smiled and leaned over slightly as I gave him a subtle kiss on the cheek. Oliver's pale skin turned a tomato red color and it made me giggle. As the blush disappeared from his face, he smiled as we continued on talking with one another. I felt grateful that there is hope for Oliver and me to be happy together. We were meant to be and that's a fact._

* * *

Oliver asked, "What're you thinking about Joyce?"

"The fact that we had been together for 1 ½ years now. It's incredible, but at least we're going strong with our relationship," said Joyce.

He smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was glad to be with Oliver because she never thought that they would ever to be together. The other members of the Majestics looked over and saw their friend and Joyce enjoying a subtle PDA moment. They never thought that Oliver would find someone that he loved until Joyce came into the picture. Noelani looked over and saw her sister with Oliver. It made her heart melt because her younger sister found love and that she was happy. It was going to be a long eight hours.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later- John F. Kennedy Airport**

Everybody was in the airport relaxing and walking around while they waited for their second flight and that was their New York City to Rio de Janeiro flight. Megan walked around the airport and felt uncomfortable. It was for the fact that her parents lived in NYC and she had bad memories of living there. She was grateful that she left her home country for Russia though it was frigid there. Tala looked over and saw how off Megan felt and it made him frown. Even though they fought several times in their relationship, the crimson haired Russian man cared for her.

Tala said, "Megan, you don't have act like this. I know being in New York makes you feel tense but we're going to leave here soon."

"So you aren't that heartless at all Iceberg," commented Megan.

The Russian man muttered under his breathe, "Don't call me Iceberg Pet and I telling you this once."

Close by, Bryan looked over at Megan and Tala together and he wondered something. How does Tala withstand being with someone like Megan as a couple? The lavender haired Falborg blader never really understood about love since he never felt like he needed a significant other in his life. He never thought about going on that trip to Brazil but he decided to tag along since Megan and Noelani were friends. They were similar in many ways especially during the events of BEGA incident. Bryan than looked over at their friends.

Noelani looked over at Bryan and saw that he was isolated from the others. It seemed that it was that there was something was up with him. She looked around and she saw that majority of our friends were in couples. Some of the guys were by themselves, but they had girlfriends that weren't present. Noelani thought that Bryan should attempt to find a girl to be with. The trip to Rio was the perfect opportunity for the twenty-three year old Russian blader to find somebody to love.

"Flight 299 to Rio de Janeiro is now boarding," said the PA system.

It was time to get moving since that was their last flight since it was a one-stop flight. From afar, Barthez and Paola looked over at the group of blader that were heading off to their plane. The two fifty year olds looked over at each other and decided to head off as well since they were also heading off to Rio de Janeiro as well. These bladers were going to have a lot of troubles when they arrive in Brazil since these two had plans for these bladers.

* * *

**Hours Later- Rio de Janeiro-Galeão International Airport**

Camilla stood there at the terminal waiting for her best friend and her friends to arrive at the airport. She wore a beautiful coral and turquoise tie neck halter top with a pair of white denim shorts and a pair of silver strapped sandals on. The beautiful Brazilian woman wore a turquoise headband and silver bangles on her right wrist. She couldn't believe that Noelani and her friends were coming to Brazil for the Masquerade.

"Camilla!" exclaimed a female voice.

That caught the twenty-three year old's attention and she saw who was coming her way. Noelani looked over at her friend and ran towards her. Joyce smiled as she followed her sister. That caught the attention of the others since the two Wilson Leal Sisters were really close to the daughter of the hostess of the Masquerade event.

"Noelani! _Bem-vinda!_" exclaimed Camilla.

Noelani hugged and replied, "_Obrigada _Camilla."

The two friends started to talk with one another and Bryan looked over at the twenty-three year old friend of Noelani. He was stunned to know that she looked... Well beautiful of course and that was a first. Tala looked over at his teammate as he stared at the Brazilian young lady that stood there.

"You seem to be interested in that Brazilian girl," commented Tala.

Bryan scoffed and replied, "Why would I be interested in her?"

He didn't show much interest in Camilla since he barely knew her. He walked away from the crimson haired Russian blader and it caught the Brazilian young lady's attention. Noelani looked over at her friend before she looked over Bryan, who was walking away from the group. Noelani gave her friend the uncertain expression because she didn't expect Camilla to have some sort of interest in Bryan

Camilla said, "I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay I guess," said Noelani as she watched her friend leave her behind.

Joyce asked, "Is Camilla trying to talk to Bryan?"

"Yeah," replied her older sister.

Camilla looked over at the Falborg blader as he continued to walk away from the group. The lavender haired blader looked over and saw Noelani's friend following him. He wondered what she wanted from him unless she wanted to introduce herself to him. Bryan shouldn't be heartless to her since she was generous to invite him to such a prestigious event. He stopped and it made Camilla stopped as well before they met face to face.

"I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to leave like that," said Bryan, "my name is Bryan by the way."

Camilla responded back, "Its fine with me since we really don't really know each other. My name is Camilla Vega and I hope you have a good time in my hometown."

"I will… I guess," hesitantly replied Bryan.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_Camilla," said Bryan as he pointed at the twenty-three year old woman._

_ She stood up as she stood right next Noelani, who was chosen by Bryan as well for the beach soccer game. He thought it was good to have people who were actually good in soccer since they wanted to win. Tala looked over at the team that his teammate had and realized that he had strong soccer players. He wasn't sure how good Camilla was, but Noelani is a beast when it came to soccer. That didn't matter to red haired Russian blader because he made a team that was strong as them. Bryan then looked over at Camilla, who had a confident smile on her face and it made him smile._

_He asked, "How good you are in soccer?"_

_"Very good to be exact since I played soccer at a local soccer club for girls. I was one the best players. That's how good I'm," replied Camilla._

_Bryan smiled and commented, "That's good and we need someone like you win against Tala and the others."_

* * *

**That ended the third chapter of Brazilian Nights. Finally arriving in Brazil, Camilla decided to host a beach party prior the Pre-Masquerade events. What will happen during the soccer game? What are the chances of an Evil Bitbeast attack in the next chapter. For now, please read and review.**


	5. Beach Party and Evil Bitbeasts

**Beach Party and Evil Bitbeasts**

After meeting Noelani and her friends at the airport, Camilla was in her room thinking about the lavender haired Russian blader that she met in the airport earlier today. It was a very awkward conversation that the dark chocolate brown blader had with one of Noelani's friends. He seemed to be a very quiet person, but he was willing to talk to her. Camilla thought that it was going to take some time, but for now she decided to put on a neon green loose t-shirt style crop top over her canary yellow and light purple stripped halter bikini top on. She was going to beach since they were going to have a beach party today prior to the Pre-Masquerade events at different locations in Rio de Janeiro. Camilla looked to the right and saw Cysirena as it sat there on the night table.

She smiled as she decided to take her beyblade and placed it inside her beach bag. There was a soccer ball in there since the Brazilian blader wanted to play some beach soccer. Plus she hoped that some of Noelani's friends would like to play as well. Camilla took her bag and walked out of her room and she looked over at her mother, who was wearing a soft violet colored halter ankle length casual dress on with a pair of white strapped sandals on and a violet colored headband on. Ms. Vega looked over and saw her daughter in her beach attire and a smile appeared on her face.

Ms. Vega stated, "I see that you're going to beach."

"Yeah because I invited Noelani and her friends for a small beach party that we're going to have," said Camilla to her mother.

Marcela replied, "I understand I wish you have a great time. I'm going to be picking up Mrs. Montenegro from the airport since she had to pick up a friend that lived in Paris."

"A friend from Paris? I didn't know that Mrs. Montenegro had friends who resided in Europe," commented the twenty-three year old Brazilian woman.

Camilla's mother replied back, "I didn't know either and I'll get going then. I hope you have a great time at the beach."

"Thanks mother," said Camilla as she hugged her mother.

* * *

**At the Beach**

Noelani sat down on a stool at a beach bar in Copacabana Beach. She held a can of Skol Beer, which was a popular brand of beer in Brazil. The caramel brown haired blader wore a coral halter bikini top with lime green star prints all over the top with a matching coral bikini bottoms with the same lime green star prints on them. She also wore a pair of light wash denim shorts with a pair of lime green flip-flops on while her hair was in a ponytail. She looked over at the guys who were trying to set up a volleyball net. Noelani had no clue why she agreed that Tyson bought a volleyball net and a volleyball. She wasn't going to play because she knew it was going to end badly for some reason. Noelani takes a sip of her beer until Tyson looked over at the twenty-one year old blader.

"Noelani, come over here. We need help setting up the volleyball net," said Tyson.

Noelani replied, "Sure thing I guess."

The Hawaiian-Portuguese young lady looked over at the dark haired blader before she decided to go over and to see that the guys seemed to have trouble assembling a volleyball net. She sighed to herself as she walked over towards the guys with her can of beer in her hands. Noelani placed the beer can on top of the cooler that was by Joyce's side. The nineteen year old brunette wore a yellow and neon orange striped strapless bikini top on with a pair of yellow and neon orange striped bikini bottoms on. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she wore a vibrant violet transparent knee length beach sarong. Joyce looked over and saw the beer can that was on the cooler.

Joyce asked, "Can I have it?"

"Sure thing sis and it's really good," commented Noelani.

She continued on walking and looked over at the guys as they tried to set up the volleyball next. It wasn't doing so good until the twenty-one year old looked over at the instructions on in the sand. Noelani picked up the sandy piece of paper and she wasn't surprised for two reasons. One, they guys were ignorant to read the instructions. The other reason was that the guys were bickering how the net is supposed to be fix. Noelani looked over and saw Miguel and Raul as they stood there spectating the arguments between their friends.

Daichi yelled, "You're doing it all wrong!"

"Whose says I'm doing it wrong! It's you who's doing it wrong!" yelled Rick.

Camilla and Joyce looked over and saw the argument between the guys until they looked over at Noelani, who seemed to be a bit agitated at the moment. The twenty three year old looked over and saw the bickering between the girls. Her soft brown eyes looked over at Wilson Leal sisters and both Joyce and Noelani looked over at Camilla almost immediately.

"Want to set up the volleyball net together?" asked Noelani.

Camilla smiled and said, "Sure thing Noelani because at this rate, we won't have fun here."

As the guys continued on bickering and fighting over the unfixed volleyball net, the two brunettes began to fixing the mess the guys made. Noelani sighed to herself because she can't believe that she had to fix their messes. It wasn't her problem but she was grateful that she had some help with the net. Robert looked over and saw the two ladies fixing the net.

"Looks like Camilla and Noelani does a better job with setting up a volleyball net than you Neanderthals," commented Robert.

Daichi, Lee, Rick, and Michael looked over and saw Robert after they heard the German blader's comment. They were about to argue until their eyes focused on Noelani and Camilla, who were working on the volleyball next. Both young ladies were doing a better job than the four of them together. Joyce looked over at the directions and realized that her sister wasn't using them. At least the nineteen year old brunette wasn't worried because she knew that Noelani can set up volleyball net. She didn't expect less from her older sister and a smile appeared on her face. The volleyball net was finally set up properly and the two friends high-fived at each other.

The guys on the other hand were shocked that the two girls did a better job than the four of them together. Both Noelani and Camilla were strong enough to work carrying the volleyball net posts and unraveled the messed up net into place. Joyce took the volleyball and threw at Noelani. The twenty-one year old smiled as she grasped the ball into her hands. It was going to be fun until the rest of the gang decided to join as well.

"So who're going to be team captains?" asked Darcelle.

Camilla replied, "No one yet because the grill is not fixed. You need to eat something to burn up those calories."

"How did you know that we didn't eat Camilla?" asked Bryan to the Brazilian blader.

The twenty-three year old pointed over at the unassembled grill that guys tried to assemble. Noelani groaned to herself before she had to work on the grill. She assumed that Rick and the others tried to work on it, but that didn't work out. Miguel walked over and decided to help her out with assembling the grill. The twenty-one year old blonde haired blader sat down on the warm hot sands and looked over at his girlfriend. Noelani's brown colored eyes looked over to the right and saw Miguel as he sat there with her. A smile appeared on her face before she gave a light peck on his lips. Miguel kissed her back before he moved back a bit before he decided to help her out.

"Thanks for helping me out Miguel," said Noelani.

Miguel commented, "It's not a problem and I hope we can have a good time here."

"I hope so too," replied the twenty-one year old brunette.

The two of them smiled as they continued on assembling the grill. Camilla on the other hand took a sip of her Skol Beer that she got at the beach bar that was close from where her new friends were. The Rio de Janeiro native smiled as she placed the can of beer on the table. Bryan looked over at the twenty-three year old Brazilian brunette with his soft lavender colored eyes. The Falborg blader wasn't sure how to approach Noelani's friend. During their first encounter, it was nothing but awkward because Bryan never really talked to any other girls aside from Megan. They were good friends and all, but it was different. Spenser looked over and saw his friend as he stood there. The blonde haired Russian blader then looked over at Camilla, who was now seasoning the raw meats since they grill was ready.

Spenser said, "You seem to be interested in Camilla."

"I'm not interested in Camilla," commented Bryan as he scoffed lightly.

The Seaborg blader stated, "It doesn't seem that way, but you should give her a chance. She seems to be very welcoming towards other."

The twenty-three year old Russian man rubbed his lavender hair before he looked over at Camilla. It wasn't a bad idea to talk to her since she was the daughter of the woman who was hosting the Masquerade ball. Bryan walked towards Camilla and decided that he should talk to her more. The Falborg blader hoped that he learned more about Noelani friend because she seemed to be a generous person. His eyes looked over at the Brazilian beauty before she stood up. Her brown colored eyes watched as Bryan walked his way there. Hillary's brown eyes widen as she watched the pale skinned Russian blader walked towards Camilla.

"Why is Bryan coming here?" asked Hillary.

Camilla replied, "I don't know, but I guess that he wants to talk to me."

Bryan then approached the table where the two ladies were at. Camilla excused herself before she looked over at the lavender eyed blader. She knew that he made the attempt just to talk to her. A smile appeared on her face before she focused her eyes towards Camilla. Tala and Megan looked over from not-so far away from the two young adults.

Tala commented, "Looks like Camilla isn't afraid of Bryan."

"Bryan isn't a bad person in any way… A bit sadistic yeah, but I don't think that Camilla is going to mind that I guess," replied Megan.

Camilla and Bryan walked on the white sands of the famous Copacabana Beach and her brown colored eyes were focused on the lavender haired Russian. The twenty-three year old never thought that they were going to talk again. She had her doubts about the Russian blader even going near her, but she reassured herself that it was going to be an interesting friendship… That's if he wanted to be friends with her.

Bryan wondered, "So you come from a rich family. You must be lucky to have these luxuries."

"Yeah I come from a rich family, but I never felt lucky because I was born into a wealthy family. I never knew who my father was because he died before I was born," said Camilla.

The lavender haired blader replied, "I see and at least you're not a spoiled brat"

"Who said I was spoiled because I didn't say that, but you're right though. So tell me about your life," commented the Brazilian twenty-three year old.

Bryan paused as he heard what Camilla said. It had been so long since he had been training under Boris's orders when he was at the Abbey. Those memories of that horrible place plagued his mind for quite some time even after he left the place with Tala and the others. He wasn't sure if he should mention any of those cruel memories of his past. Camilla looked over at Bryan as she witnessed the expression he had on his face. It seemed that he won't tell her about his past, which was alright with her. The Brazilian twenty-three year old thought it was rude of her to ask him about his past.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," said Camilla, "I won't ask about your past ever again."

Bryan replied, "It's alright… You don't have to feel bad about it."

"That good to know," commented the Brazilian brunette.

Darcelle and Daichi looked over at the two bladers walking together as they continued to take a stroll. It seemed a bit too suspicious that Bryan would talk to any of the girls… That's according to Daichi of course because he never thought a strong blader like him would even talk to someone like Camilla.

Darcelle looked over at Daichi and stated, "Don't make assumptions about these two Daichi because I know you're going to laugh about them being together."

Daichi replied, "It's weird that some like Bryan is with some other girl that isn't Megan since they're friends."

The strawberry blonde haired French blader sighed to herself as she looked over at her boyfriend. She questioned herself about dating someone like Daichi. It was indeed a hard task, but the seventeen year old never denied that she really loved the Japanese red haired blader. She then looked over at Hillary, who continued to season the meats that were there. The Crimson Amazon blader decided to help the Japanese brunette out since they needed food to be cooked on that grill. She looked over and saw that Noelani and Miguel assembled the grill and it looked perfectly assembled.

Today was a day that friends are united to have fun before the Masquerade. The beach party was a way to welcome Camilla to the group as well. It seemed weird to do something like that, but Noelani insisted since the Brazilian twenty-three year old was a very close friends of her since she was around ten years old while her younger sister Joyce was eight at the time. Darcelle understood how Noelani felt about being with a close friend. The French blader didn't mind having another friend around to join them on their journeys in Rio de Janeiro. Noelani then approached the plates filled with seasoned meats. It was time to grill them and Noelani decided to do it because she can't trust the guys to do it. As she started grilling the meats, Daichi and the others looked over and saw the Hawaiian-Portuguese blader working on the grill.

Rick asked, "Who told you can cook the meats?"

"No one did and I volunteered willingly to do whether you like it or not," said Noelani.

The Rock Bison blader replied, "You better no-"

"I doubt that because I have done this for quite some time. Joyce and I are the ones wh-"  
A voice interrupted and stated, "Trust my sister on this one because she can grill."

Noelani's eyes shut as a smile appeared on her face. Joyce looked over and she smiled. A twenty-one year old woman with wavy shoulder length chestnut brown hair and coffee brown colored eyes appeared. The woman wore a black halter one piece swimsuit with cutouts that reveals her abdominals slightly, but she wore a pair of white denim shorts on and a pair of flip flops on. It has been a year since both Joyce and Noelani as seen her.

"Nathalia, what are you doing here?" asked Noelani.

Nathalia smiled and replied, "I just returned home from the Galapagos' since I was studying while working my bachelor's degree in Marine Biology. Plus I saw the photos from Uncle Isaac's party… I wish I was there, but school interfered me from going."

"Its fine and they were asking for you," said Joyce.

She smiled until she felt a sting on her right shoulder. Nathalia held her shoulder with a left hand. There was bandages that were wrapped on her right shoulder, which brought concern to her two sisters.

Joyce asked, "What happened to your shoulder?

"The weirdest thing has been happening for the last week or so. First it was Onyx Hecate glowing intensely and then a darker version of Hecate attacked me literally. It sounds weird, but there are bitbeasts attacking innocent bystanders," commented Nathalia.

Kenny replied, "That is impossible. Bitbeasts don't attack humans or come to life."

"That what I thought until I remember seeing someone in the Galapagos chanting something in some sort of ancient language. I recorded the chanting, but I haven't found out what the language was or how to translate it," replied the Onyx Hecate blader.

Noelani frowned as she heard the news from her sister. She knew there was a reason why that was happening. Now it made her worried even more because their Bitbeasts were in trouble and the reason was now know. It was worried not just her, but Megan as she heard Noelani's sister story on what may had caused it. Nathalia saw the expressions everyone had and realized it was a problem indeed. They never thought it was going to be that serious.

"Is there something we can do about it?" asked Megan.

Nathalia replied, "Not at the moment because I need more information about it. Give me enough time to do so and I promise to keep in contact with you guys."

The twenty-one year old Portuguese-Hawaiian future Marine Biologist looked over at her sister and saw the worried expression. She approached her and hugged her twin sister to comfort her. Nathalia learned a lot from the battle against Noelani three years ago. That meant changing her personality towards others, especially her sisters. She had been living a great life so far since she had help from Garland, who was her boyfriend. Even though BEGA had fallen, the twenty-one year old brunette managed to keep in contact with him and visited him from time to time.

"Everything is going to be alright Noe because there is a way to stop anything," reassured Noelani's twin sister.

Noelani replied, "Thank you Nati and let's go out one day just you and me."

"Deal and I know the perfect place because I had been to this restaurant that's near my condo and they make really good food," said Nathalia.

Noelani nodded her head before Nathalia walked away from her sister's friends. A smile appeared on her face as she watch her leave before she decided to focus on grilling those meats. There were growling stomachs and it was almost time for lunch. It was the right moment to have some food before playing some volleyball. The twenty-one year old has to passion for cooking that it was actually a hidden talent until Emily saw her cooking some jasmine rice while the PBB All-Starz were in Hawaii.

"Since it's Noelani whose grilling, it's actually really safe since she knows what she's doing," commented Michael before he took a bit of his sweet and sour grilled chicken.

Julia replied, "I don't believe that she can actually do all of that."

"Well she can because we had a barbeque in her family's mansion in her hometown of Kahului," said Emily.

Mariah wondered, "I thought Noelani was from Portugal."

"She lived in Libson when she was seven years old, but she spent the first seven in Hawaii," commented Miguel

After enjoying the food, Camilla looked over and saw the soccer ball that was there. There were some people playing three on three volleyball. Maybe it was a better idea that they should play soccer since it's the national sport of Brazil. Plus she wanted to see how the others would play the game. It was going to be interesting until the Brazilian young lady decided to pick up the soccer ball and it caught the attention of her new friends.

"Want to play soccer?" asked Noelani.

Camilla replied, "Sure thing."

Bryan and Tala volunteered to be team captains, which Camilla was alright with. There was about eight people who were interested. It was going to be a hard because they don't' know who was going to be on whose team. Tala began to choose his team, while Bryan decided to choose his teammates. It wasn't like of him to be a team captain, but it was going to interesting to see how he was going to be kicking the crimson Russian man's ass during that soccer match.

"Camilla," said Bryan as he pointed at the twenty-three year old woman.

She stood up as she stood right next Noelani, who was chosen by Bryan as well for the beach soccer game. He thought it was good to have people who were actually good in soccer since they wanted to win. Tala looked over at the team that his teammate had and realized that he had strong soccer players. He wasn't sure how good Camilla was, but Noelani is a beast when it came to soccer. That didn't matter to red haired Russian blader because he made a team that was strong as them. Bryan then looked over at Camilla, who had a confident smile on her face and it made him smile.

He asked, "How good you are in soccer?"

"Very good to be exact since I played soccer at a local soccer club for girls. I was one the best players. That's how good I'm," replied Camilla.

Bryan smiled and commented, "That's good and we need someone like you win against Tala and the others."

* * *

**In the Galapagos Island**

A woman around her mid-seventies wore a murky olive green V-Neck dress on with a mud brown colored cloak that concealed her face partially. The woman wore a strange looking necklace around her neck with a blackish-purple gem center on it. There was a huge scar on the woman's left cheek that went down towards her chin. Strands of dull gray hair popped that stood out from the cloak. She touched her cheek before she walked towards the river and scooped some water from river.

"_Kolero de la Mermaid! Subakvigi vi kontraŭulojn per akvo Cysirena!" _yelled the weird woman.

* * *

**Rio de Janeiro**

As the game started, Bryan's team were in lead since Noelani and Camilla made goals as the score was now two to zero. Tala didn't expect that two girls were going to overcome some of the guys. As Camilla ran towards the ball, a sphere of scalding water came out of nowhere and tried to attack the Brazilian blader. The brunette dodged the attack and some of the sand began to melt easily like it hit by acid. That made everyone stopped and Bryan looked over at Camilla.

"Are you alright?" asked Bryan

Camilla replied, "Ye-Gah!"

Her brown eyes looked over to her right and saw a hand that was made from scalding hot water. She cried in pain until she looked over at the culprit and she was stunned. It was a pale skinned mermaid creature with half of its face concealed by a mechanical body parts. Both eyes glowed a menacing red color and its jet black hair was tied in a side plait. It wore a navy blue sparky seashell strapless bikini top with a blackish-steel blue mechanical fish tail. The half mermaid-half cyborg looked over and controlled the water's temperature with mechanical left hand. Camilla cried until somebody pushed her out of the way. Her brown colored eyes looked over and saw who it was.

"Bryan," said Camilla.

Bryan stated, "We have to go."

She nodded her head and stood up. The two of them ran away from the evil looking Bitbeast. It seemed that she was in more trouble and that it was going to be impossible to defeat their enemy. The evil Bitbeast attacked them, but Bryan and Camilla ran away from the evil beyblade. It was indeed a difficult task until the mermaid disappeared. Both of them looked over at each other for a while until Bryan's lavender eyes looked down and saw Camilla's injury. The burn was bad, but it was treatable though.

Camilla replied, "I'm going to be alright."

"I see and we should go to your place so we can talk about what just happened," said the Russian man to his friend.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

_As Ms. Vega walked into the living room with a tray of finger foods, she looked over at her daughter's friends. They looked serious because what happened in the beach was really. She then looked over at her daughter, who had bandages wrapped around her entire arm. It was weird that it has happened to her. _

"_Where's Noelani and Nathalia?" asked Ms. Vega._

_Camilla replied, "They're having lunch together but they'll be there."_

"_I see and maybe they might find some information about what just happened," said Miguel._

_At the restaurant they're in, Nathalia played the recorder to see if Noelani can get a clue on what language the mysterious was talking. Noelani heard the recording and her eyes widen as she recognized the language. Her twin sister looked over at her sister and a smile appeared on her face._

_"It's Esperanto," said Noelani, "I know someone who lives in Rio de Janeiro who understands Esperanto."_

_Nathalia replied, "I knew you can help me out. I'm glad to have a great sister like you Noe."_

* * *

**That was the end of the fourth chapter. Looks like more mysteries are ahead and soon to be unraveled. Nathalia's role is different than the main characters since she's going to be assisting them to stop this new evil. Who was that mysterious lady? I don't know yet since it's her first appearance. Two new OCs are going to make their appearance in the next chapter for sure. For now, read and review.**

**Translations (Esperanto to English)**

_**Kolero de la Mermaid! Subakvigi vi kontraŭulojn per akvo Cysirena!: Wrath of the Mermaid! Submerge your opponents with water Cysirena.**_


	6. More Friends, New Discoveries

**More Friends, New Discoveries**

"_So what are your plans for tomorrow Noe?" I asked._

_ I looked over at my twin sister, who stood right next to me. I invited her to my condo in Rio after I heard what happened at the beach. Another Bitbeast attack to list since I arrived back home. It had been what now, two hours since a darker version of Cysirena attacked Camilla. It wasn't making no sense at all. Noelani looked over at me and saw how stressed out I looked. Since I decided to start fresh, I felt like I can be successful and I had been so far. I had the help from Noelani, Joyce, Garland, and even Miguel. Awkwardly, our parents never helped me with paying for my college funds nor did they gave me money to even live in Rio. I didn't know if I had to worry about that since the Siebalds and the Lavaliers were willing to pay for my college funds and even got me that condo in Rio._

_Noelani replied, "I had no plans at all, but we can makes plans to spend the day together."_

_"That's good because it has been a while since we had a one on one bonding time," I said, "but I need to tell you something."_

_My twin asked, "What's going on Nati?"_

_"I feel like mother or father aren't involved in my life. They haven't provided me money to pay for my studies, plane tickets to Rio, nor for a place to live. You, Joyce, and the Siebalds had been giving money to pursue in a career that I wanted. Do you find that weird Noe," I replied back._

_Noelani commented, "To be honest about it Nati, I agree with you because it is beyond from weird that our parents are supporting you. You worked hard to make a change for yourself and it has paid off well. You have a year and half until you graduate and you're top in your class. That's a great thing and it makes me happy because you're doing what you love the most. It's like when we actually defeated the G-Revolutions in our first World Championships four years ago."_

_"Oh yeah… I had to face Tyson that day and I lost, though you made that up by defeating both Ray and Tyson," I stated._

_ We both laughed until I looked over at the sun. It was already sunset and I suggested my sister that I should take her back to her hotel. Noelani smiled and we both decided that it was best to stop the visit. Miguel probably wondered where his girlfriend was at and that made me chuckle. As we left the condo a few moments later, I looked over at a familiar dark gray haired man._

"_Barthez…"I muttered._

* * *

In her hotel room, Noelani looked over at her bedroom and sighed to herself. The twenty-one year old wore a lavender tank top on with a pair of lavender pajama pants on with a pair of black socks on while her hair was in a ponytail. She wondered what was going on. Since they arrived in Brazil, nothing but strange occurrences had been happening. She wondered if everything was going to be alright. As Miguel walked out the bathroom, his steel blue colored eyes looked over at his girlfriend. She doesn't seem to be happy at all. The day before, she was smiling and pumped up about the trip, but now that has changed. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to check on her.

Miguel asked, "Something is troubling you Noelani?"

"Everything about this trip is making all confused. First it was our beyblades glowing out the blue. Barthez stalking is another thing that has been troubling me. The evil bitbeasts and Nathalia's statement when she was the Galapagos also had been bothering me. Last of all, my parents' weird behavior and I don't know what is really going on," stated Noelani.

He replied, "Now that you mentioned what was going on with your parents is beyond from unusual. The fact that they haven't been supporting Nathalia is insane. My parents were grateful to help Nathalia out."

It was a confusing situation indeed and it affected the family. That has been going on since Nathalia decided to stay with Joyce and Noelani before she decided to leave the once again on her own will. She sighed to herself before she decided to hop onto the bed that was on left side. The Inferno Gargoyle blader approached his girlfriend once more. Since their arrival in Brazil, it has been nothing but mysteries the entire time. Why was all of that was happening to all of them? What if the worse may happen why they were in Brazil? Tomorrow was another day and that they had to move on from the past.

"So you're going to sleeping?" asked Miguel.

Noelani replied back, "Yeah because I'm going to Nathalia's place for a while before meeting you guys at Camila's place."

Miguel understood that his girlfriend wanted to spend some time with her twin sister since she just returned from her studies in the Galapagos and it had been so long since she had seen her. He smiled before he placed his lips on top of his girlfriend's lips just for that sweet goodnight kiss. As their lips parted, a smile appeared on Noelani's face before she began to cover her body with the pastel green bed sheet before she drifted off to sleep. The twenty-one year old French-Argentinian blader sighed to himself as he decided to approach his laptop. Maybe a talk with his father though video chat may comfort him for a bit. He had been stressed out since Barthez stalked the group from Paris to Rio de Janeiro. The pale blonde haired man needed some sort of advice on the whole situation. As he looked up as his laptop screen with those beautiful bluish-gray eyes, a small smiled appeared on his face as he saw the person that was online.

Miguel immediately clicked on the photo of the person that was online at the moment. Suddenly a screen appeared and he saw a man with short light blonde hair and very pale honey-like tan skin. He had beautiful and vivid bright blue colored eyes with silver colored rectangular framed glasses on his eyes. The man looked over at Miguel and saw the stressed out expression he had on his face.

"_You seemed to be stressed out there Miguel," _said the man on the screen.

Miguel sighed before he replied, "Yes because there has been nothing very odd and stressful for me father since my girlfriend, my friends, and I had arrived in Rio."

Clément, who was Miguel's father showed concern for his only son since he never thought that he was going to be stressed out about a trip. He knew something was up that made his son feel like that. Maybe it was a certain somebody that made Miguel feel a bit tense.

"_Is it Barthez?"_ asked Clément.

The twenty-one year old man responded back, "Barthez had been following us since we boarded on our plane to New York City. Plus there was other strange occurrence with the Wilson Leal Family that worried Noelani and Nathalia."

_"That also is a mystery because your mother and I had not been in contact with Makaio and Esmeralda for years now. Iolani and Joyce haven't been in their classes since we received letters from their schools for not attending classes and sent us their bills," _stated Mr. Lavalier.

Miguel knew there was something up with her parents, but now Iolani and Joyce haven't been attending their classes in their respective schools. He then looked over at Noelani, who slept peacefully in her head. She needed to know what was going on with her younger sisters at well. Mr. Lavalier saw the stressed expression he had on his face and the blonde haired French man knew what his son needed at the moment.

Clément commented, _"I know I won't be able to come to Rio, but I can give you this piece of advice my son. Try to stay alert without stressing yourself because it may affect those you care for the most."_

"Thank you father and I'll take into consideration with your advice because not just me, but the others should be careful during our stay. Plus I'm supposed to be having a good time Brazil is also a very great place to be despite the crazy stuff that can happen there," replied Miguel, "Good night father."

_"Good night to you as well Miguel and I hope you're well rested to start your day once more," _said Mr. Lavalier before closing the webcam screen.

After that conversation with his father, Miguel sighed to himself and looked over at Noelani once more. She continued to sleep peaceful since she knew that she was exhausted. Miguel should do the same thing because tomorrow was going to be a better day. He turned off the lights from their hotel room and walked towards his bed. Miguel laid down in bed as his eyes drifted away slowly because he closed them finally. The cool air blew as the girlfriend-boyfriend couple slept peacefully before heading out the next day.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"Noelani is not coming with us?" asked Emily.

Outside the lobby of the hotel room, Miguel looked over at his friends as they waited upon him. They decided to meet up with Camila, who was going to take them to their place. After the bitbeast incident in the beach, they decided to talk with Camila about what has been going on. The meant doing their own research about the bitbeast attacks before the Masquerade. It was indeed a difficult task at hand, but they needed the sufficient amount of time before they returned back to their home countries to continue their lives.

Miguel commented, "She told me that she was going to be with Nathalia for a while and that she'll meet up with us at Camila's place."

"I understand since Nathalia just came back home from her trip to the Galapagos Islands. She wanted to spend time with her twin sister and she is taking that opportunity to do so," said Oliver.

Ray replied, "That is true and maybe we can trust Nathalia since she was also victim to one of these bitbeast attacks. She seem certain about what happened in the Galapagos Islands when she told us about she saw."

"Trusting her is the only thing we can do Ray because if she never told us that, we would be at a dead end," stated Joyce, "it was the best if Noelani went to see Nati if they can investigate the situation even more."

The nineteen year old Wilson Leal sister knew that something was up until her coffee brown colored eyes looked to the right. An odd-looking fellow looked over at the group with a pair of menacing amber colored eyes. The person stood around six feet tall and he had very dark skin with an athletic built. He had red-violet hair that was tied into cornrows and he walked towards the group. Joyce looked over at the attire that the red haired teen was wearing. He had a good sense of fashion at least, but there was an unimpressed expression on the Emerald Papillion blader's face. She didn't seem to like him not even one bit.

"What are you looking at _Cadela_?" asked the crude Brazilian teen.

Joyce replied, "_Vai pro inferno_."

The amber eyed teen scoffed until he took out a beyblade. It was a dark violet almost black and silver colored beyblade. The attack ring edges looked razor sharp from the group's point of view. Joyce was surprised to know that the idiot who provoked her was a blader. It was going to be one interesting battle before a certain someone blocked to the two bladers' way. The nineteen year old female looked over at the man that blocked their ways. Barthez interfered a brawl between her and the red-violet haired Brazilian teenager, which caught both Mathilda's and Miguel's attention.

Neither one of them said anything about it since neither of them had anything to do with him anymore. They escaped the tyrannical French's hands when they had the chance to. Miguel had proven himself that he has been successful without Barthez and that went the same for Mathilda. She made a name for herself not just in Beyblade, but in the World of Fashion as well. Both the fifty year old man and the red-violet haired blader walked away from the group. Joyce showed some anger under the red-violet haired blader approached her once more.

"What do you want now?" asked Joyce.

He replied, "You seem to be an interesting blader. Let's have a battle to see who's the better blader is. Meet me at the beydish in Flamengo Park at nine at night because it makes the battle interesting. Piece of advice, don't wea-"

"Don't wear anything expensive like jewelry or have expensive stuff on me. I know that already and I'll meet you there," commented Noelani's younger sister.

The mysterious red-violet haired blader walked away along with Barthez before the entire group looked over at Joyce. Noelani's younger sister saw the annoyed expressions they all had on their faces. Hillary yelled at the nineteen year old brunette for being an idiot. Joyce ignored Hillary's ranting and complains because the Japanese brunette never understood her sudden impulsive behavior. Oliver on the other hand felt a bit worried about Joyce since she was provoked by the unusual looking blader. The lime green haired blader knew what his girlfriend was going to do and that was accept the battle request.

It was risky, yes but Noelani's younger sister knew what she was doing. Suddenly, Camilla walked into the lobby of the hotel room and saw her friends. She wore a canary yellow sleeveless collared blouse with a pair of light wash skinny jeans that came with a silver chain belt along with it. She also wore a pair of canary yellow and white straw wedge sandals on with a white colored headband on. Her right wrist and her arm was wrapped in bandages, which caught Bryan's attention. She looked over and saw the lavender haired blader's face, which made her blush a very pale shade of pink. As the blush disappeared, Camilla looked around and saw one person that wasn't within in the group.

"Let's go because we have a lot of things to talk about at my place," said Camilla.

Miguel replied, "You know that Noelani isn't coming until later."

"Yes because Nathalia informed me ahead of time that she wanted to be with Noelani to sort some things about yesterday. I told her it was fine and to make sure that she comes here after their visit," replied the Cysirena blader, "Plus I saw that bastard Uxío leave the hotel with Barthez."

Miguel's eyes widen as he heard the Brazilian twenty-three year old said his former coach's name. She knew who he was, but how did she know who he was. Camilla looked over and saw the blonde haired blader tense and shocked expression. Mathilda saw the expression that her team captain had on his face. As Miguel recalled the advice he was given by his father, the twenty-one year old took a deep breath and began to calm down little by little. Camilla knew why her friend's boyfriend reacted the way he did when she mentioned the dark gray haired man's name.

"I forgot that he was your former coach and I know why he was there. He was invited by my mother's best friend, Mrs. Montenegro. Don't worry because I hate him too because there is something weird about him that makes my spine shiver," commented Camilla.

Miguel coolly responded back, "I understand and I didn't mean to freak you out like that. I've been tense for the last few days now because of him, but you shouldn't be the one to blame."

The Brazilian brunette nodded her hair until she looked over at the group that was there. It was time to go since her mother was waiting for them at the mansion. As they walked out of the hotel, Bryan looked over at Camilla and wondered how she felt after a bitbeast just attacked her. Tala looked to his right and saw the lavender haired Russian looking over at her. He knew that his former teammate liked Camilla even more than a friend and it was really noticeable during the time at the beach. Megan looked over at her boyfriend and wondered what he was thinking at moment.

"Thinking about Bryan and Camilla huh Iceberg?" questioned Megan.

Tala closed his eyes and scoffed, "That's none of your own business Pet and you don't need to be involved in it."

"Dude I'm your girlfriend you should let them be. We don't even know if there is a relationship between the two of them," replied the twenty-one year old dirty blonde haired woman to her boyfriend.

Darcelle walked as she continued to listen to her music. After what happened in the beach, the strawberry blonde haired teen felt a bit stressed with what was going on. With Barthez and the Bitbeasts attacks, it stressed her out a bit. That caught Daichi's attention and he approached her immediately. Tyson raised an eyebrow until he looked over at a familiar looking person as she walked out of the lobby. She looked familiar to him in a way. Her brown colored eyes stared at the Japanese ravenette as she immediately recognized him.

"Yoohoo! Tyson!" exclaimed a female voice.

Hillary raised an eyebrow and asked, "You invited Aurora to join us on the trip?

"There was no way I can say no to her and Noelani was generous enough to include her on our trip though she had to take a different plane to get there," stated Tyson.

Max replied, "You don't have to feel bad about it Hillary. Aurora is a very cool person and Noelani was nice enough to invite and Icedra to Rio with us."

"I-Icedra!" choked out Kai.

That caught the attention of group as they looked over and dual haired Eurasian blader. They never had seen that sort of reaction with Kai especially for the fact that he was engaged to Mr. Dickenson's granddaughter. It was such an honor of course that one of their friends were going to get married. Tyson always assumed that Miguel and Noelani were engaged a few months ago when he actually spotted Noelani wearing a ring on her left ring finger until Robert revealed that the ring that Noelani was one of the sentiment rings that Joyce bought for Noelani and Nathalia for their twenty-first birthday.

Aurora was glad to be in Rio de Janeiro with her friends and she wondered where Icedra was at the moment. They managed to travel together since the others had different flights. That caused a slight delay, but that didn't matter much because she was lucky to be reunited with Tyson and the others. A few moments later, a young lady around her early twenties appeared outside the hotel room. She wore a dark blue colored crop top on with a black mini jacket that had the sleeves rolled up to the top to avoid her arms from sweating. The light blue and aqua haired woman also wore a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans on with a pair of knee high black combat boots on. Her bright blue eyes looked over as she stared at her fiancé immediately.

"So where are we going Kai?" asked the twenty-two year old Eurasian woman.

Kai replied, "We're heading off to Camilla's place to talk about something that had been occurring for the last two days."

"What are you guys talking about?" questioned Aurora.

Kenny stated, "We never mentioned to you guys about dark bitbeasts attacking humans in Rio in recent days."

"That explained why Snow Lia was glowing so drastically a few nights ago. I assumed that she sensed danger and maybe that's what is going on," commented Icedra as she took out her beyblade.

She wondered why all of that happened so quickly. Maybe joining her lovely fiancé and her friends was the way to make sure nothing bad happened during the Masquerade. It was bad enough that both Noelani and her grandfather pushed her into going there, but to know that she was in danger along with her friends was another situation. For now, she took a deep breath and decided to follow her friends into the limousine bus to the Vega Mansion. The twenty-two year old knew how rich the family was, but she felt a bit suspicious about a certain someone outside the family. It was Mr. Montenegro, a man that Kai talked to in recent days. Her blue eyes looked over at Camilla.

The twenty-three year old Brazilian woman and daughter of Marcela Vega looked like Mr. Montenegro in several ways. They had the same tall frame since he stood around 5'10" and she was 5'8". Camilla had nose like Mr. Montenegro, but Icedra knew that the man her fiancé met had no children along with his wife Paola. She also remembered meeting up with Barthez, who accompanied Mrs. Montenegro. The granddaughter of Mr. Dickenson felt tense about it and she knew about Barthez's past affiliation with BEGA five years ago. Boris was nowhere to be founded will Barthez appeared out of the deep blue after he abandoned his own team, who ended up being successful without that creep's help.

In the Wilson Leal Family's Rio de Janeiro villa, Noelani sat down on the bright red velvet couches that Nathalia owned. She never knew that Nathalia lived in a nice place and she was glad that her twin sister was alright. The older Wilson Leal twin wore a beautiful and vibrant sapphire blue sleeveless V-neck blouse on with an emerald green long and flowing skirt with a high silt that revealed most of her left leg. Her caramel brown colored hair was tided a wavy stylish ponytail and she wore silver strapped gladiator sandals on. She waited of her sister patiently until the front door began to open. Her eyes widen as she felt stunned that there was another person living here.

As the door opened, Noelani's coffee brown colored eyes watched as a familiar silver haired man walked into her twin sister's villa. She stood up as she approached the man that walked into the room. Garland looked over and saw Noelani as she stood there. He was stunned for the fact that his girlfriend's twin sister was in Rio de Janeiro as well.

"Noelani, what are you doing?" asked Garland.

Noelani replied, "I'm visiting Nathalia because we were going out for lunch before heading off to the Vega Family mansion."

"I see and I assume the Montenegros and Barthez were coming as well," commented the member of the Siebald family, "they're going to be attending the Masquerade along with you guys and also Nathalia and I."

The twenty-one year old's eyebrow raised and asked, "How did you get invited to the event?"

"My family received an invitation to go and I decided to go since I lived her with your sister for a few months. We're both going and I warn you one thing. Mrs. Montenegro is a powerful woman that doesn't like to lose," commented the silver haired twenty-three year old to Noelani.

She wondered why until Nathalia began to walk down the stairs. Her coffee brown looked down at her twin sister talking with her boyfriend. Nathalia wore a vibrant jade green strapless casual dress with a white waist belt and also the skirt was in a high-low style. Her hair was straighten with a white headband on her head and she wore white strapped gladiator sandals on.

"I'm surprised you came back Garland," said Nathalia, "I was about to leave the villa to spend some time with Noelani."

"I know and I wanted to check on you since you told about your injury. Thank goodness that you were alright," stated Garland, "I hope you enjoy your day."

As Ms. Vega walked into the living room with a tray of finger foods, she looked over at her daughter's friends. They looked serious because what happened in the beach was really. She then looked over at her daughter, who had bandages wrapped around her entire arm. It was weird that it has happened to her.

"Where's Noelani and Nathalia?" asked Ms. Vega.

Camilla replied, "They're having lunch together but they'll be there."

"I see and maybe they might find some information about what just happened," said Miguel.

At the restaurant they're in, Nathalia played the recorder to see if Noelani can get a clue on what language the mysterious was talking. Noelani heard the recording and her eyes widen as she recognized the language. Her twin sister looked over at her sister and a smile appeared on her face.

"It's Esperanto," said Noelani, "I know someone who lives in Rio de Janeiro who understands Esperanto."

Nathalia replied, "I knew you can help me out. I'm glad to have a great sister like you Noe."

It was good news that there was a lead to what was going on at the moment. They knew that the person on the tape spoke Esperanto, but that didn't mean much. Nathalia knew that she saw a woman there, but the Onyx Hecate blader wasn't sure were to find her. She assumed that the woman she saw not so long ago may had left the area and moved somewhere else. As Nathalia took a sip of her drink, a scream was heard outside restaurant that caught both sisters' attention. Noelani looked outside and saw from the window that a dark cat-like bitbeast scared off civilians. The bitbeast had three faces and Nathalia released that the bitbeast was looking for her.

"We have to go now," stated the younger twin sister.

Noelani asked, "How Nati? How?"

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

_ Joyce looked over at Uxío as he commanded his beyblade to attack and attack. The nineteen year old started to feel exhausted and the injuries she had received affected her body movement. She wondered how he managed to attack with a beyblade that countered each of Emerald Papillion's attacks. Uxío scoffed as he watched Joyce on her knees. The cocky and arrogant Brazilian blader thought that the former member of the Crowned Butterflies was weak at pathetic. _

_"Can't win huh? I though you arrogant bitch," commented Uxío_

_Joyce weakly said, "I'm going to win and you're not going to stop me. Emerald Papillion has one more special attack that'll make Blast Banshee go out of the dish. Emerald Papillion, Emerald Lava Sto-"_

_ Immediately a loud pitched scream was heard and it sent both beyblades flying from the dish. Uxío looked down and saw his Blast Banshee on the ground as she covered his ears. He did he even lose the match none of them even attacked each other's beyblades. Immediately the loud pitch scream was heard once more and that time around, it slammed Joyce towards a tree. The red-violet haired blader took his beyblade and ran out of here like a coward. A ghostly like creature looked over and saw the injured blader that was on the ground. More cuts appeared on her body and she was incapable of moving her body even an inch. The dark and meaning banshee approached and attacked Joyce once more. That time around, a gargoyle bitbeast counterattacked the move and caused the Banshee to disappear. Joyce up and saw Miguel from the bright lights from the parks. He was accompanied by Oliver and Nathalia, who ran by her side immediately._

"_What kind of Bitbeast was that?" asked Oliver as he held up Joyce from one side._

_Joyce weakly replied, "Blast B-Banshee… It was the name of the beyblade that Uxío used."_

* * *

**That ends the fifth chapter of Brazilian Nights. Looks like there is more troubles and the dark version of Onyx Hecate was terrorizing the city with no sort of escape of Nathalia and Noelani. How they'll arrive at the Vega Family mansion? That's going to be answered in the sixth chapter of the Brazilian Nights. For now, please read and review.**

**Translations**

_**Cadela**_**=Bitch**

_**Vai pro Inferno**_**= Go to Hell**


	7. Escape

**Escape**

"So what is your plan?" asked Nathalia.

The twenty-one year old Onyx Hecate user looked over at the malicious bitbeast that frightened the Brazilian civilians. Nathalia didn't want any of the civilians to know what was going on and she saw the blood as the dark version of Onyx Hecate attacked and attacked. Immediately, the younger twin sister of Noelani knew a way to stall the bitbeast from attacking. If she's able to summon Onyx Hecate, She then took out her beyblade and her launcher from her purse as it caught Noelani's attention. The older Wilson Leal sibling wondered what was her sister was up, but she hoped that they're able to leave the restaurant. Noelani approached her purse and took out her beyblade and launcher as well.

Noelani commented, "I'm guessing you're taking the risk of summoning Onyx Hecate's Bitbeast to see if you can trap it. Maybe we can do it together and our bitbeasts can use Alluring Barrier to trap it."

"Good idea because it's the only way to make sure that no one else gets hurt," replied her twin sister.

Both of them rushed outside the restaurant that immediately caught the civilians' attention. They thought that the twin sisters were crazy, but Noelani and Nathalia cared about the well-being of the Brazilian citizens. The cat like bitbeast sensed the presence of the two young ladies who readied their beyblades. Noelani and Nathalia immediately launched their beyblades towards the malicious feline bitbeast. Immediately, one of the bitbeast's faces shifted to a face that had solemn violet colored eyes. It launched a dark purple energy rope and bind the two beyblades and immediately shocking them. Both Pearl Aphrodite's and Onyx Hecate's bitbeasts screamed in pain as their beyblades began to glow intensely.

"Aphrodite! Van-"

The energy ropes that trapped the beyblades managed to trap the two bladers as well. A violet colored lightning began to shock the Wilson Leal sisters as well. Both sisters screamed in pain as the civilians watched them suffer. Nathalia saw that there were news reporters that were in the middle of the attack. Her eyes widens as she commanded her beyblade to spin counter clockwise. Onyx Hecate's shift gear automatically switched positions and it spun counter clockwise. The electric currents changed and it negated the attack completely. That means that the ropes that bonded the beyblades and the twins disappeared.

Noelani and Nathalia stood up as they looked over at their beyblades. They spun slower since the binding attack reduced their spin drastically. The malicious version of Onyx Hecate immediately disappeared as two beyblades stopped glowing completely. Both Noelani and Nathalia looked over at each other and saw the damage it did just on that one street. Most of the people had minor to severe injuries, but both sisters were glad that it was over at least. Immediately the two bladers caught their beyblades and decided to help the civilians out.

* * *

**At Camilla's Mansion**

"Reporting live in Rio de Janeiro, another dark creature has reported to attack civilians once again. It was the tenth time that these creatures had attacked within this week. Two bladers stopped the evil cat creature and here's one of them now," said the reporter.

Everyone looked over and saw Nathalia there while Noelani was in the background trying to help out one of injured civilians out. They wondered what was really going on here until they looked over at Camilla, who took a sip of her sparkling water immediately. The Brazilian brunette wasn't surprised about what just happened and she placed the cup on the table immediately. Maybe it was the right thing to tell her friends about what was going on with the bitbeasts attack. It was the reason why she brought them to her family's mansion.

Camilla commented, "Yes bitbeasts have been raging in Rio de Janeiro for the last week now and that was when the guests for my mother's Masquerade even appeared in Rio to participate. There was a total of 24 Bitbeasts within those two weeks. It was first time that media began to report it."

"How do you know it was that many?" asked Emily.

The twenty-three year old responded, "I went out in the city and watched each bitbeast attack. That meant I took track of each attack and saved each video on my laptop so we can watch them right now."

No one expected that Camilla to have footage of those attacks. It may help them to find some sort of plan to stop them it, if they can be stopped in the first place. Miguel watched Noelani, who continued to treat and console the traumatized people on the television screen. There were a few small cuts, but Noelani was still alive and standing along with her sister. He hoped that they can make here before sunset. Tomorrow was the day of the pre-masquerade events and there were chances to spend some one-on-one time together.

Thirty minutes has passed and there was a knock on the door, which caught Camilla's attention. She stood up as she approached the door and she opened the door. Both Nathalia and Noelani stood there while Ms. Vega's daughter saw the bandages that were on both of them. They were lucky to make here though brunette wondered why would use their beyblades as a way to charge at the bitbeast Maybe they were trying to summon their bitbeasts, but couldn't though. Miguel approached his girlfriend while Noelani looked over at him. She assumed that he was worried about her due to the dark version of Onyx Hecate attacked in the location of where Noelani and Nathalia had lunch.

"Thank goodness you two were alright. We saw what happened on the news," said Miguel.

Nathalia responded back, "Thank you and Noelani and I might have found a way to defeat the Dark Bitbeasts. We tried to summon our bitbeast, but we were stopped on its tracks. Around the two minute mark, our beyblades stopped glowing and Onyx Hecate's counterpart disappeared like that."

That was indeed very awkward, but it gave the group a hint of what could be the cause of it. Noelani sighed to herself until the door opened once more and that caught her attention. She turned her head over as a woman walked into the living room of the mansion. The woman was in her early fifties, but she looked around her early forties though. She wore a vibrant yellow-orange expensive knee length halter dress with a pair of gold peep toe pumps on. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at the twenty-one year old brunette that stood right next Miguel. Noelani looked over and saw the woman there. Shivers were sent down Noelani's spine as her coffee brown colored eyes looked suspiciously at the woman before she looked up at Miguel.

"I didn't expect you to have friends around Camilla," said the red-violet haired woman.

Camilla replied, "It's alright Mr. Montenegro and my mother is here if you want to talk to her."

She smiled before she decided to leave in search for Camilla's mother. They needed to talk until the twenty-three watched her mother's friend walk away from the group. Noelani sighed of relief as she watched the fifty year old woman walk away from the area. Miguel saw how afraid and tense Noelani was at the moment. He wondered what might have gave Noelani that sort of reaction. Nathalia took a glance over at her sister and saw the slightly terrified expression she had on her face. What might had caused all of that?

"Are you alright?" asked Nathalia.

Noelani snapped out of her terrified daze and replied, "Yeah…. I'm fine. We should tell them what we discovered on that recording."

"You found out what the language was on that tape," stated Ray.

The older Wilson Leal sibling responded back, "Yes and the woman was in her early-seventies and she chanted in Esperanto."

"Esperanto? Was it that?" asked Johnny.

Joyce replied, "Esperanto is an artificial language that was created in 1887 that comes from several chief European languages."

Daichi then looked over at Nathalia, who had a ring on her. It was a beautiful silver braided ring with a black pearl middle on it. The red haired Japanese blader noticed the location where Noelani's twin sister had the engagement ring. He knew about the relationship that Nathalia had with Garland, who was a traveling blader. A mischievous smile appeared on his face, which caught Darcelle's and Nathalia's attention.

Daichi exclaimed, "You're keeping a secret from us Nathalia!"

"Huh what?" asked Nathalia.

The Strata Dragoon blader replied back, "You never told us that you were engaged to Garland."

Noelani slammed her hand towards her face while Joyce groaned loudly. Not that bullshit again because it was time to explain it Daichi about the rings. After Noelani gone through with Tyson, it was Nathalia's turn to tell him the meaning of the rings that both she and her sister were wearing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Daichi, but that is not an engagement ring. It's a ring that Joyce bought for my twenty-first birthday. Noelani picked the design and chose the message she wanted to be engraved. I did the same thing with Noelani's ring and I chose the pattern, the pearl, and the message she wanted to be engraved," stated Nathalia.

Maybe there might be an engagement in the near future, but who will it be? That might happen in the near future. Everyone laughed at Daichi for the fact he thought that Nathalia was engaged. Tyson laughed louder at Daichi, which caught the red haired teen's attention. From there, the two hotheaded bladers began to argue with one another, which caught Darcelle's and Aurora's attention. Immediately, the two girls stopped the fight and separated them from the brawl.

Aurora commented, "Come on Tyson. Have some decency here because Camilla was nice to invite us here."

"That goes the same for you Daichi. I love you and all, but you don't have fight over something so idiotic," said Darcelle to her boyfriend.

Camilla smiled until she looked over at Bryan, who stood right by her side. After two days of trying to know him, Camilla frowned because the Falborg blader wasn't sure how to connect with her. She understood his feelings and decided that she needed to give him some space. The twenty-three year old brunette saw the empty tray and walked away with it. Bryan looked over and saw Camilla as she walked away from the living room. He didn't know what was it all about, but he decided that it was the best to leave her be. Maybe it was the stress of hosting these pre-masquerade events that were coming up the next day.

How can warm up to her if he kept on isolating from her? Bryan sighed to himself until he looked over at Camilla, who just came back from the kitchen. She looked over at Noelani, who seemed to be uncomfortable about Mrs. Montenegro arrival at the mansion. The twenty-three year didn't know why, but she wanted her friend to be feel comfortable about Mrs. Montenegro. From afar, the red-violet haired woman had her eyes on Noelani. She took a sip of her red wine and continued to stare at Noelani. Mrs. Montenegro seemed to be somewhat threaten by the likes of Noelani. Noelani was a beautiful and youthful young lady and Mrs. Montenegro feels like Noelani is a threat and thought that she might me the one that is going to shine brightly during the Masquerade that is coming up in three days. The first two days where the pre-masquerade events that were going to be around the Vega Mansion and at a private location that will be revealed after the first day of events ends.

"_The day of the Masquerade is nothing but spectacles and it's the perfect chance to eliminate those who are in my way," _thought Mrs. Montenegro as she walked away.

The fifty year old woman didn't notice that someone watched her from her distance. It was a man around his mid-fifties with medium brown hair and beautiful brown colored eyes. There was an uncanny resemblance to Camilla, but the older man didn't say much about it. He knew something that his wife doesn't know or that is what he believed. Camilla then looked over and saw the man as he stood there like he had nowhere to go.

"Mr. Montenegro, come here," said Camilla.

As Kai heard that name, his eyes looked over and saw the tall Brazilian man that stood there. It was the same man that he met a few weeks ago and he seemed to be stunned as he founded that Ms. Vega's daughter knew who he was. The man known as Mr. Montenegro approached the young adults that were in the living room. He never knew that Camilla had made so many friends only within a few days. Tomorrow was the pre-masquerade and it was the best chance to get to know them better, especially Camilla. All he wanted was to be a father-like figure to her since she never had a father since she was born. Her mother, Marcela took care of her daughter for the last twenty-three years. Mr. Montenegro wondered how long she will keep up the charade that Camilla's father died before she was born. He knew that Camilla's father was alive and he was considered a disgrace his family and to his wife's family. Camilla was technically was an illegitimate daughter, but Ms. Vega lied and said that Camilla's father died before she found out that she was pregnant with Camilla.

Mr. Montenegro said, "I see that you have guests Camilla."

"Yeah because we're discussing about the bitbeast attacks, which now the media knows about," said Camilla.

The man asked, "How?"

"A dark version of Onyx Hecate attacked and terrorized people in one of the most well-known streets in Rio. Noelani and Nathalia tried to stop it, but they didn't since the creature disappeared. Civilians praised them for being heroes since they stood up against the beast," stated the beautiful Brazilian blader.

Mr. Montenegro looked over at the Wilson Leal twins and saw them covered in bandages. Looks like they had to get hurt just to save innocent people, but at least they were alright. Camilla then looked over and saw that the sun was about to set. She didn't expect to that late already. Joyce then remembered about the battle she had against Uxío tonight. She needed to leave immediately, but how she can if most of her friends knew where she was going tonight. Noelani then looked over at her younger sister and saw the anxious expression her face. When she was in the restaurant, she received a text message from Joyce about battling a blader named Uxío in Flamengo Park at nine at night today. She approached her sister and placed her hand on her on her shoulder, which caught the nineteen year old teen's attention.

"Just go Joyce, but Miguel, Oliver, and I are going to be there just in case something goes wrong," said Noelani.

Joyce replied, "Thank and I understand because I have my suspicions toward that Uxío. Miguel told me about what happened in the hotel lobby room and no one liked his attitude one bit."

She understood the situation and looked over at Oliver and Miguel. They were coming since they didn't want anything bad happening to her at all. The four them looked over at Camilla and the others immediately.

Aurora commented, "All I have to say is this Joyce. Kick Uxío's ass during that match because as much I hated Barthez, he needs to suffer as well."

"I agree with Aurora and I hope you do you win Joyce. Even though I don't agree with you beybattling some stranger at night, this case is different since you won't be alone in the night," stated Nathalia.

The younger Wilson Leal sister replied, "Thank you guys and I will make sure I win for sure."

* * *

**9:30 PM- At Flamengo Park**

Uxío stood there by a beydish that was in the center of the park. His opponent was thirty minutes… No thirty-one minutes as he watched his watch's small hand move slightly. The Brazilian red-violet haired man never thought that his opponent would be even tardy. It was indeed a bad habit until his eyes looked up as the person that walked towards the dish. Joyce walked towards the beydish and stared at devious Brazilian blader with her coffee brown colored eyes. She then took out beyblade, Emerald Papillion and her beylauncher immediately. Uxío smirked as he saw his opponent ready.

He gave Joyce credit for arriving at the location of their beybattle and he knew it was going to end shortly. That meant even shattering her own beyblade into millions of shards. Uxío thought it was going be alright because he knew what abilities that his blade had. Joyce watched as her opponent assembled his beyblade, which was a first. She didn't know what kind of blade it was until she saw the bitchip that occupied the dark purple, navy blue, and silver beyblade. Her eyes widen, which made the younger blader a bit terrified.

"Are you afraid of Blast Banshee?" asked Uxío

Joyce snapped out of it and lied, "I'm not afraid of Blast Banshee at all."

That is what she believed, but she wasn't sure if she was able to defeat it. She recalled a blader who also used a Banshee blade around two years ago. That was when she fought against a blader who was just as strong as she was. It was the match that traumatized her for good though she continued to be a blader. About a mile away, Noelani and Miguel were in the rented out car that they got to drive in. Noelani sat on the passenger seat of car. She leaned her head on Miguel's shoulder, which caught the blonde haired man's attention.

"Is something wrong Noelani?" asked Miguel

Noelani replied, "I have been feeling tense lately and when I saw Mrs. Montenegro, I just had a bad feeling about her."

"Like what Noelani?" questioned the blonde haired blader.

She responded back, "I don't know like something bad is going to happen during the Masquerade Miguel. Don't argue with me about, but nothing but bad things had been happening to us. I feel like I'm connected to it and also Camilla as well."

Miguel frowned as he caressed Noelani's soft cheek. He wasn't the only one that felt like that they're in danger. Oliver saw the worried expression that Noelani had on her face. He never thought that she would think such a way about Mrs. Montenegro. It wasn't that he was offended by it, but why would Noelani say that. Suddenly a familiar scream was heard and the trio recognized it immediately.

"Joyce is in trouble," said Oliver, "we should go now."

Noelani and Miguel agreed and decided to leave the car immediately in search of the Emerald Papillion blader. They wondered what might had caused the scream and thought that an evil bitbeast attacked her and Uxío. That is if it was really a dark version of one of their beyblades. Noelani knew that nothing but trouble was ahead of them. Mrs. Montenegro, who hid behind a tree watched as the trio ran in direction of the beybattle. Her eyes were peeled on Noelani. She knew what was going to happen on the day of the Masquerade. For now, she walked in the opposite direction because she had a husband waiting for her in her lovely abode.

Joyce looked over at Uxío as he commanded his beyblade to attack and attack. The nineteen year old started to feel exhausted and the injuries she had received affected her body movement. She wondered how he managed to attack with a beyblade that countered each of Emerald Papillion's attacks. Uxío scoffed as he watched Joyce on her knees. The cocky and arrogant Brazilian blader thought that the former member of the Crowned Butterflies was weak at pathetic.

"Can't win huh? I though you arrogant bitch," commented Uxío

Joyce weakly said, "I'm going to win and you're not going to stop me. Emerald Papillion has one more special attack that'll make Blast Banshee go out of the dish. Emerald Papillion, Emerald Lava Sto-"

Immediately a loud pitched scream was heard and it sent both beyblades flying from the dish. Uxío looked down and saw his Blast Banshee on the ground as she covered his ears. He did he even lose the match none of them even attacked each other's beyblades. Immediately the loud pitch scream was heard once more and that time around, it slammed Joyce towards a tree. The red-violet haired blader took his beyblade and ran out of here like a coward. A ghostly like creature looked over and saw the injured blader that was on the ground. More cuts appeared on her body and she was incapable of moving her body even an inch. The dark and meaning banshee approached and attacked Joyce once more. That time around, a gargoyle bitbeast counterattacked the move and caused the Banshee to disappear. Joyce up and saw Miguel from the bright lights from the parks. He was accompanied by Oliver and Nathalia, who ran by her side immediately.

"What kind of Bitbeast was that?" asked Oliver as he held up Joyce from one side.

Joyce weakly replied, "Blast B-Banshee… It was the name of the beyblade that Uxío used."

* * *

**An Hour Later**

"So another bitbeast attacked in Flamengo Park," wondered Darcelle.

Oliver replied, "That is what happened until Miguel launched Inferno Gargoyle at it. It disappeared within two minutes like Nathalia said in Camilla's house."

In the Presidential Suite of the hotel, everyone decided to unite here to talk about what just happened. Noelani sat down as she took a sip of her lavender tea she requested through room service not so long ago. She knew that Joyce was going to be alright, but it was a bit too much. Tomorrow is the day that the pre-masquerade events and no one knew if they were going to terrorize the civilians once more. Everyone was doing what they wanted to do during the festivities.

Icedra commented, "If that the case then, we have to split into groups to cover more ground during these last three days. We need to be cautious of what is going around in our surroundings. That meant looking out for suspicious people that may want to do harm to others. Plus Mathilda is already working on the dresses for the Masquerade and they'll be done by the afternoon of the Masquerade."

That was perfect of course and it meant they have a plan in motion. It was a good idea that everybody should split up and to have a fun time. For some of the girls, that meant spending some time with their guys. Though they were going to have fun during those two days, they were going to be looking out for evil bitbeasts trying to cause problems. Tomorrow commences the events that led up to the Masquerade. Everyone had to be careful and Noelani knew she had to be cautious about the entire situation.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_Camilla stood there as she waited for Bryan. She had her medium brown hair in a fancy side plait. Her outfit was very simple yet elegant and it consisted of a beautiful ruby red sleeveless ruffled button down blouse on with a seafoam green pencil skirt that reached up to knees and also a pair of white sandal wedges on. She approached the outside bar and looked over at the bartender that was there._

"_And what you like Ms. Vega?" asked the bartender._

_Camilla replied, "A __Caipirinha for me."_

"_Sure thing Ms. Vega," said the bartender._

_ As Camilla watched the bartender worked on her drink, Bryan was about a few meters away from her. His attire was different from what he usually wore since Brazil was a very humid place. The lavender haired Russian wore a turquoise buttoned down short sleeved polo shirt on with a pair of white casual dress shoes. He looked and saw the beautiful Brazilian woman as she waited for drink. He knew that Camilla wanted to spend some one-on-one time together and she has been waiting for him to come over. Bryan never thought that he was comfortable being with Camilla since she brought a soothing atmosphere to the entire place. Should he be grateful that he met such a compassionate person like Camilla_

_"Talk to her because she would want that a lot Bryan," said a male voice._

_ Bryan looked to his right and saw Mr. Montenegro there. The Falborg blader was stunned as he saw Mr. Montenegro there. The older man knew how much Bryan cared for Ms. Vega's daughter. They tried to create connections, but it seemed that it has failed. Maybe Mr. Montenegro was right. He needed to talk to her and try to enjoy the party. As he walked towards the bar, Camilla took a sip of her drink without looking over at her right._

_The bartender asked, "What you like mister?"_

_Bryan replied, "A Blue Russian for me."_

_ Camilla immediately recognized that voice and looked to her right. Bryan stood there as he looked over at the bartender. She didn't expect him to be there at all, but a small yet present smile appeared on her face. At least she was going to have some company in the outdoor bar. Bryan looked over and saw Camilla smiling, which made him smile as well. She seemed to be surprised to see him there._

_"You look beautiful Camilla," commented Bryan._

_She replied back, "You look good looking I have to say. I'm glad that you're here."_

* * *

**That ends the sixth chapter of Brazilian Nights. This chapter was interesting and the fun begins in chapter 7 since the Masquerade is almost coming. That means more drama, tears, and action in the later chapters. For now, read and review my lovelies. **


	8. Festive Times- Part 1

**Festive Times- Part 1**

Joyce was in her room with a few bandages that covered her arms and legs. She was lucky that she managed to survive that attack. The door opened and Mathilda walked in to see her best friend out of her bed at the moment. Joyce was stunned to the see the nineteen year old pink haired blader in the room. It wasn't that she was out of bed, but the fact that she missed the meeting that the Majestics had in their Presidential Suite of the hotel room. She wondered what was going on until Mathilda placed her hand on the other nineteen year old's shoulder.

Mathilda stated, "Don't worry about it Joyce because everything is going to be alright."

"I know Mathilda, but I have some bad feelings about the Masquerade though," commented Joyce.

The Pierce Hedgehog blader replied, "Now that you mention it, I feel a bit tense about the Masquerade because we know that Barthez and the Montenegros are going to be there."

"Mr. Montenegro is a very kindhearted person who seems to be enjoy his life," stated Noelani's younger sister.

Mathilda can't argue about that with the caramel brown haired blader's comment because it was true. Mr. Montenegro really enjoyed having them over at the Vega Mansion today, but Mrs. Montenegro was a different story. Mathilda recalled the slightly terrified expression Noelani had when she saw her. Joyce knew about that and thought that may be a problem. That is if Mrs. Montenegro is really considered to be a threat like Barthez and those Evil Bitbeast. Joyce rubbed her eyes and walked towards her bed. Maybe a good night's rest is what she needed right now.

Joyce said, "I'm going to bed and you should do the same thing as well."

"Sure thing and see you in the morning Joyce," replied Mathilda before she started to change into her pajamas.

In the room next door, Max and Raul were already in their pajamas. The red and brown haired blader sighed to himself, which caught the Draciel blader's attention immediately. He knew what the problem was since it was the topic that everyone had been talking in Camilla's house and also during the meeting they had in the Presidential Suite where the Majestics were at for the next few days.

Max wondered, "Worried about Joyce there Raul?"

"Not exactly Max because there is something else that is going on and it regards Mrs. Montenegro. There were some of us that felt like there is something suspicious about Ms. Vega's best friend, especially Noelani," commented Raul, "but I noticed her with Barthez three times before the "initial" encounter."

The blonde haired blader asked, "When did you notice that?"

"It was when were in the airports in Paris, New York City, and Rio de Janeiro while we traveling there. They would be a few feet from us before we left our location and move on," stated Raul.

That was indeed strange that they were stalked during the last three to four days now, but Raul was certain about since he remembered when Mathilda and Miguel saw Barthez in the airport. Both them were agitated that they saw that devious man's face once again after five years. Now he was going to be at the two-day events and also during the Masquerade at as well. Max understood how Raul felt about the Masquerade. Since their arrival to Rio, nothing but trouble had happened since their friends had been attack by corrupted Bitbeasts. First it was Nathalia, second was Camilla, the third time was both Noelani and Nathalia, and the fourth time was Joyce. Max's bright blue eyes widen, which caught the emerald eyed blader's attention immediately.

Raul asked, "What's wrong Max?"

"We're the targets of the Bitbeast attacks no doubt about it. I remember that the Evil Bitbeasts from the ones prior to Nathalia's first attack never attacked human beings," said Max.

After that sudden discovery, the red and brown haired Spaniard understood about what may be the cause of the Bitbeast attacks, but there was another question that seemed to be troubling them. Why were they the targets in the first place? Max nor Raul haven't gotten that far, but they knew that they had to tell their friends about what was going on. Tomorrow was probably the best day to tell their friends about their discovery, that is if they would believe them. It sounded crazy and it may offend Camilla since her family had ties with the Montenegros.

* * *

**In the Vega Mansion**

Marcela was in the den with a glass of Chilean red wine, a recent gift for her forty-eighth birthday from Ivan Montenegro. She moved her glass from her left to right as she sighed to herself. Her vibrant amber colored eyes focused on photo that was encased in an expensive gold and silver heart shaped frame. It was a photo of herself when she was twenty-eight years old while her daughter Camilla was three. They visited her father's family who resided in Nizhny, Russia since she was half Russian according to him. She frowned for the fact that her sweet Camilla had to live without a father for the last twenty-three years of her life.

There was a sudden knock the door, which caught Ms. Vega's attention. She placed down the glass of wine and approached the door. As she opened the door, her amber colored eyes looked up and saw him as he stared her with those familiar light chocolate brown colored eyes. Marcela thought about Camilla since she looked like exactly like him.

"Ivan," said Ms. Vega.

Mr. Montenegro replied, "I'm not surprised that you're drinking the wine that I bought you Marcela."

"Ah yes and I cannot let high quality wine go to a waste," commented Marcela, "I need to ask you something Ivan."

Ivan asked, "What is it Marcela?"

"Should I tell the truth to Camilla?" questioned Marcela.

As the two adults had their conversation, Paola leaned on the wall as she heard the conversation between her husband and her best friend. The red-violet haired woman was disgusted because she knew what the two were talking about. Mrs. Montenegro had to stop Marcela from telling the truth to not just to her daughter, but to rest of the Vega Family. She knew it was going to be worth it because it was the only way that the dark secret won't be revealed to anyone. Paola walked away and into the guest room where she decided to stay. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and all the forty-nine year old woman wanted to do was to have fun.

"_Two more days…Two more days until your sweet demise my dear Marcela," _thought Mrs. Montenegro.

Camilla on the other hand was in her room. She looked over at the outfits she wanted to wear for the two days of festivities. The morning of the second day of events was when she finally gets to try on her dress for the Masquerade. Her mother's friend was personally going to bring the customized dress to do the final fitting. She was indeed excited about the entire thing until a frown appeared on her face. Camilla wasn't sure if she should even go to the pre-masquerade events. The Brazilian-Russian twenty-three year old never thought something like that would bug her. She didn't mind the two days of festivities, but the lovely brunette had something else in her mind that troubled her.

"_What's wrong with me? Every time I get closer to him, he seems to hesitate to talk to me. Maybe its best that I avoid him from now on," _thought Camilla.

She knew who the person she had on her mind. It has been what now, three days… No wait almost four days again since they first met. Camilla felt like she rushed it up bit and it caused some of awkward moment between the two of them. As she picked her clothes off the bed, the twenty-three year old decided that it was time for her to go to bed already. It was getting late and the Brazilian-Russian young lady knew she had to wake up extremely early to set up. She placed the closets in her mammoth sized closet and closed the door. Camilla approached the light switch and turned it off before she finally went to her bed.

* * *

**The Next Morning (Hotel Restaurant)**

"What do you mean the Evil Bitbeasts targets are us!" yelled Tyson.

It was nine in morning and the group of bladers were enjoying their breakfast until that sudden outburst. Hillary started yelling at the raven haired Japanese blader, which led into a scold from Noelani, who seemed to be agitated by Hillary's complains. Everyone tried to listen to what Max and Raul had to say about the theory they came up with last night.

Raul commented, "It makes sense that we're the targets because the first one who got injured by a bitbeast was Nathalia and eventually led to Camilla's attack at the beach, Noelani's and Nathalia's attack by the restaurant, and Joyce's attack at Flamengo Park. We're the ones who're in danger, not the citizens or the civilians."

"That would make sense and I think I know why are blades were glowing," said Noelani, "They were glowing because they knew that there was a new source of darkness and we're their targets. Our own bitbeasts were warning us about the Evil Bitbeasts."

That indeed sounded more than reasonable because if they didn't know about the Evil Bitbeasts earlier, more troubles lied ahead. Noelani took scooped some of fresh passion fruit flesh with her spoon and at it.

"Are the seeds even edible?" asked Miguel, who seemed to be a bit confused.

Noelani swallowed and replied, "Yes the seeds in the flesh are edible, but not the passion fruit's skin."

Daichi's eyes widen as he spitted out the small piece of passion fruit skin into his hand cautiously. He took his glass of orange juice and drank some it to eliminate the bitter aftertaste of the passion fruit skin. Darcelle looked over at the crimson haired blader wondered what was going on.

"Are you alright Daichi?" asked Darcelle.

The crimson haired seventeen year old responded back, "I'm fine."

"You ate the passion fruit's skin didn't you?" wondered the French-Canadian blader.

Daichi replied, "I didn't know the skin wasn't edible though Darcelle."

The Crimson Amazon blader understood that and she felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault because there fruits that some people aren't sure what part of it was actually good to eat. It was indeed nice that they were able have a good breakfast. As Bryan ate his breakfast in peace, Joyce looked over at the lavender haired Russian blader. He seemed to be calm about today though he knew that today was the first day of pre-masquerade festivities. She knew that there was going on with the Falborg blader that everyone noticed during the last few days. Joyce knew that Bryan had been acting awkward whenever he was near Camilla. The nineteen year old thought that these two would be bickering and arguing with each other. She made that assumption since she was aware of Bryan crude and sarcastic remarks.

None of that happened since Camilla felt calm and she was respectful near him. Joyce can't say that he was being inconsiderate of Camilla's feelings because that considered to be mean itself. Maybe he felt awkward when he talked to her the last few times. All the younger Wilson Leal sibling knew was that it wasn't his fault, but he needed to something about Camilla since he didn't know how much he might had hurt. Joyce stood up and placed her hand on the pale skinned Russian's shoulder.

"Talk to Camilla Bryan because she's a great person and you should take the chance to be with her. You don't know if be there the next day," said Joyce before she walked away.

Bryan's eyes looked over and watched Noelani's younger sister as she walked back to her seat. His lilac eyes lowered as the twenty-three year old Russian young man looked over at his passion fruit juice. Camilla was indeed different from the others girls since she wasn't annoying and troublesome. Even though he had known Icedra and Megan for years now, Camilla was definitely different from the two of them. Maybe Noelani's younger sister was right. He needed to talk to Camilla about what had happened the last few days since he realized that he hurt her when she tried to get closer to him.

Spenser asked, "So are you going to taking Joyce's advice Bryan?

"Yeah because she deserves to be happy and I'm the only who can do that," commented Bryan, "plus she isn't like any other girls that we had come across during the last few years now."

* * *

**Twelve Hours Later (Vega Mansion)**

Noelani walked around the huge backyard area and her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at the booths that surrounded the entire area. Multi-colored lanterns were hung from a laundry line and they illuminated the backyard. It was well noticeable with the outfit she wore for the barbeque party, which was the first day of the pre-masquerade events. Noelani wore an electric blue strapless peplum dress that reached two inches above knees. There were two lime green vertical lines on the side of dress from the bodice to the skirt of the dress. She also wore a pair of neon pink pumps with four and half inch pumps. Her caramel brown colored hair was straighten with fringed bangs and silver 2 inch hoop earrings on. Noelani wore a neon pink and electric blue bracelets on her left wrist. She looked around the area until she continued to walk a bit more.

Noelani was surprised that it took Camilla and her family only seven hours to set up and she was really impressed by it. She couldn't believe that the Masquerade was going to be in a few days from now. The Portuguese-Hawaiian twenty-one year old remembered when she tried her on her dress and mask for the Masquerade. It was a funny moment and also when she told Miguel's former teammate.

* * *

"_Do you want to see the dress I had been working on?" asked Mathilda._

_ I stood up and I nodded my head because I wanted to see what my dress looked like because she told us that we're going to have different types of dresses. That meant none of us could request how our dresses looked. Mathilda at least told us ahead of time that these dresses are related to us in a way. I watched as Mathilda left the room in search for my dress and mask for the Masquerade. It took her about two minutes and my coffee brown colored eyes widen as I looked over at the dress._

"_Ta-da! This is the dress that you're going to wear for Masquerade!" exclaimed the pink haired Pierce Hedgehog blader._

_ It was black and white strapless revealing dress with a sweetheart shaped bodice that was embroidered in white diamonds and the front side of skirt reached two inches above her knees. The back of the skirt reached to the ground and it was ruffled in the back that were seperated portion by portion, making it looked like a samba-like outfit. There were revealing cutouts that showed most of the stomach area, but it was intact with the skirt for the most part. That dress also came with a silver crescent moon shaped hair accessory that was perfect for the dress in my point of view. As for the mask, it was a Colombina-styled Masquerade mask with silver soft rimmed edges that was covered in white diamonds. Half the mask with white with a black crescent moon style pattern on the left. The other half of the mask was black with a white crescent moon pattern on the right. _

_"This is a very beautiful dress and I never thought that you were going with a diamond moonlight concept with me," I said._

_Mathilda replied, "It's something new because I don't want Miguel to find out that it's really you though."_

_"I see and that's a good idea I have to say," I commented, "it's new, but I really think I can pull this off pretty well."_

* * *

A voice said, "Noelani…"

Noelani turned her body over and saw Miguel. A faint, but slightly noticeable blush appeared on her face before it disappeared. The blonde haired twenty-one year old on the other hand with fiddling around with his right dress pants pocket. He wore a light crimson colored polo shirt on with a pair of light gray dress pants on with a pair of black dress shoes on. It has been five years since they had met and three years since they had been dating, but it wasn't consecutive though. During those five years, they had learn a lot about one another. Maybe it was the time do ask the question finally.

Noelani said, "Miguel… I didn't know you were here."

"Ah yeas because I had been looking for you though," commented Miguel.

She asked, "How come Miguel?"

She seemed to be confused about what was going on. Miguel removed the ring that Noelani wore on left ring finger and moved it to the right ring finger, which made her eyes widen. Noelani was now ever more confused about what was going on until her boyfriend of one year took out a small blue velvet jewelry box from his right dress pants pocket. He opened the small box and it revealed a beautiful cushion cut lavender sapphire, calla cut and round diamond ring in two-tone gold. The twenty-one year old woman gasped as she moved as step back. Miguel smiled because she knew that she reacted the way she just did right now. Mathilda, Raul, Tyson, and Aurora looked over at the moment that the couple were having as of now.

Miguel smiled and asked, "Do you want to marry me Noelani?"

"Oh my god… This is such a surprise, but I definitely know the answer to that question. Yes, I want to marry you Miguel because this is such an honor to be honest. I never thought that you wanted to marry me though because you seemed to be hesitant about starting a new chapter in both our lives," said Noelani.

The Inferno Gargoyle blader replied, "I know I had been hesitant about it, but I know this is what you wanted. I thought about during the time you and Joyce were in back home in Kahului for you Uncle Isaac's party. I thought now was the time to pop the question."

"I understand and I think there is a chance that we'll make it to the alta-"

Miguel placed the ring on his now fiancée left ring finger and placed his lips on top of her kiss. The blonde haired man pulled her into an embrace and kissed her on the lips. Noelani kissed her fiancé on the lips and cheers were heard since there was a couple that was going to get hitched soon.

"Now Miguel decided pop the question to Noelani," said Tyson.

Aurora replied, "Yeah and I'm certain that these two are definitely going to have a huge wedding within a year."

"A year Aurora… Make it two years because I know they won't be starting plans that quickly," commented the Dragoon blader.

Camilla stood there as she waited for Bryan. She had her medium brown hair in a fancy side plait. Her outfit was very simple yet elegant and it consisted of a beautiful ruby red sleeveless ruffled button down blouse on with a seafoam green pencil skirt that reached up to knees and also a pair of white sandal wedges on. She approached the outside bar and looked over at the bartender that was there.

"And what you like Ms. Vega?" asked the bartender.

Camilla replied, "A Caipirinha for me."

"Sure thing Ms. Vega," said the bartender.

As Camilla watched the bartender worked on her drink, Bryan was about a few meters away from her. His attire was different from what he usually wore since Brazil was a very humid place. The lavender haired Russian wore a turquoise buttoned down short sleeved polo shirt on with a pair of white casual dress shoes. He looked and saw the beautiful Brazilian woman as she waited for drink. He knew that Camilla wanted to spend some one-on-one time together and she has been waiting for him to come over. Bryan never thought that he was comfortable being with Camilla since she brought a soothing atmosphere to the entire place. Should he be grateful that he met such a compassionate person like Camilla

"Talk to her because she would want that a lot Bryan," said a male voice.

Bryan looked to his right and saw Mr. Montenegro there. The Falborg blader was stunned as he saw Mr. Montenegro there. The older man knew how much Bryan cared for Ms. Vega's daughter. They tried to create connections, but it seemed that it has failed. Maybe Mr. Montenegro was right. He needed to talk to her and try to enjoy the party. As he walked towards the bar, Camilla took a sip of her drink without looking over at her right.

The bartender asked, "What you like mister?"

Bryan replied, "A Blue Russian for me."

Camilla immediately recognized that voice and looked to her right. Bryan stood there as he looked over at the bartender. She didn't expect him to be there at all, but a small yet present smile appeared on her face. At least she was going to have some company in the outdoor bar. Bryan looked over and saw Camilla smiling, which made him smile as well. She seemed to be surprised to see him there.

"You look beautiful Camilla," commented Bryan.

She replied back, "You look good looking I have to say. I'm glad that you're here."

Bryan smiled while Camilla blushed a very light shade of pink. The Falborg noticed how beautiful the Russian-Brazilian brunette when she blushed. Joyce was right because he should be with her and that he should warm up with her. Camilla then suddenly took out her digital camera was on the bar stool, which made Bryan's eyebrows raise.

"Want to take a picture with me?" asked Camilla

Bryan replied, "Sure thing because Noelani told me that you love photography and you take a lot of photos. To be a part of your photo, it would be an honor."

The brunette questioned him, "Are you alright Bryan?

"I'm great to be honest and I shouldn't have been cold towards you in the first place," commented the Falborg blader.

The Cysirena blader smiled and she moved closer towards Bryan. As for the lavender haired blader, he used his right arm and pulled Camilla closer towards him. They smiled as the flash shined in their faces. Both Bryan and Camilla looked over at the photo they were in.

"We don't look bad together," said the twenty-three old Russian.

Camilla replied back, "I agree."

"One more picture," wondered Bryan.

The Brazilian brunette didn't hesitate as she positioned the camera once more. During the second time around, Bryan quickly kissed Camilla on her right cheek. As the flash snapped, the Russian-Brazilian then looked over at the lavender haired Russian man. The twenty-three year old daughter of Ms. Marcela Vega never thought that Bryan would actually kiss her.

He whispered into her ear, "I will love and protect you no matter what Camilla. You're a very special person and I never meant to make you feel awkward. Just give me that one chance to be with you."

Camilla smiled and she looked over at him, "Sure thing Bryan and I understand how you felt about the whole situation. You felt awkward when I'm around and you decided to isolate himself from me. I get it completely."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 8**

_ Nathalia walked around the backyard and saw the many people that were enjoying the festivities. The twenty-one year old Wilson Leal sister approached a booth, which was with a fortunate teller who had tarot cards. Nathalia approached the booth and the future teller looked up at her. Her coffee brown colored eyes widen as she recognized the woman. She had dull gray hair and gold colored eyes. She wore a murky olive V-neck dress on with a dark brown colored cloak. She wore an unusual necklace around her neck with a blackish-violet gem. There was huge scar on her left cheek that went down to her cheek._

_Nathalia thought, "That's her…. The woman I saw in Galapagos Island. She's actually here."_

_"Something wrong young lady?" asked the old lady._

_The twenty-one year old chestnut haired woman replied, "No, everything is alright."_

_"I see and let Madame Ophelia use the cards to determine your fortune," said the old lady._

* * *

**That ends the seventh chapter of Brazilian Nights. Festive Times is going to be split into three parts. I'm going to be writing romance scenes between the couples. The next chapter is going to be three couple romances (Nathalia and Garland, Darcelle and Daichi, and Megan and Tala). The last three couples (Joyce and Oliver, Aurora and Tyson, and Icedra and Kai) are going to be focuses of Chapter 9 to have a heads up. For now, please read and review.**


End file.
